


[战国BASARA]三十题系列

by rontgendono



Series: 战国basara [3]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rontgendono/pseuds/rontgendono
Summary: *收录BE向三十题、エロ三十题、色气三十题、精神污染三十题*详细信息请留意章节开头提示





	1. BE向三十题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *亲就向  
*脑洞产物 / 游戏线 / 现代paro / 非人化 / 辉元捏造 / 黑化、死及流血描写  
*完结

**1我永远得不到的你**  
财宝吗？我这辈子拥有过很多，在海上航行的每一天，我都在见识不同的宝物。  
最有趣的？那可太多了。不过真要说的话，果然还是那个吧……  
严岛的幻之秘宝。  
那可不是单单用“是什么样的东西”就能定论的。或者说，那不能称之为东西吧。  
那是异常苛烈而美丽的存在啊，就像是天上的日轮。要说太阳也分很多种的话，大概就是最麻烦的那一种吧。  
高傲、冷漠、严酷，闪耀着刺眼的光芒，毫无热情，却能将企图接近与违逆的人燃烧殆尽。  
不过，即便再可憎，要是没有他的话，土地上的子民就无法生存。  
……人啊，哈哈，如果还能称之为“人”的话。  
我啊，见过很多身不由己的人，但从未见过像他这样身不由己却活得随心所欲之人。  
很奇怪吧，是人的话，总会觉得不甘心吧。他身上却感觉不到任何的怨愤，仿佛本就是空荡荡的容器一般，命运不过是无关紧要的填充物罢了。  
很稀有不是吗，这样美妙又棘手的宝物。只可惜，即使将他握入手中，也是无法真正得到的啊。  
这种掌控不了的虚幻，是我穷极一生，也得不到的啊。

**2反目成仇**  
等待的时候，元亲不擅长思考的脑袋里还是想了很多。  
从第一次见到那个叫松寿丸的少年起，直到和毛利军对阵的现在。早就风闻那家伙变成了冷酷无情的暴虐之人，即便如此，心中那不适时宜的期望还是无法消减。  
属下仓皇来报，派往毛利处的小船回来了。元亲忙起身查看，只见汪洋中漂浮靠近的一叶扁舟上，横着四具插满乱箭的尸体，看来是在接近敌方的时候就被下令射杀了。元亲握着武器的手指紧紧地捏了起来，肩头的鹦鹉像是嗅到了危险的气息，不安地嘎嘎叫着盘旋在低空中。  
被残杀的四人，两名是自军的使者，另外两名，是被元亲表示诚意而释放回去的毛利军俘虏。  
“连自己人都……不可原谅！”  
*** *** ***  
远处传来激烈的炮火轰鸣声，探子奔入本阵，拜伏在地。  
“元就大人，敌军已经冲入防线！”  
闻言，毛利元就走向船头，视线尽头的硝烟弥散不去。  
莽撞的思维，无用的仁慈，易被挑唆的愤怒——愚蠢的男人啊，即将成为陷阱中的困兽。  
“计算之中，就这样攻过来吧，长曾我部。”  
如此便好，你我之间除了仇恨，什么都不需要。

**3终其一生的单恋**  
祖父前往觐见德川，带回来一只朱漆匣子，以及毛利氏被大幅削减领地的消息。  
作为败军主将，保全一族的性命已是万幸，还能持有仅剩的两国，实在不该再有什么怨言。倒是那个匣子更令我在意，不过很快它就不知所踪了，直至二度送来时被我发现，偷偷地拦住侍从看了一眼里面的东西。  
是一串看不出材质的白色念珠，系着鲜红如血的穗子，并不像是什么名贵的东西。  
大战之后，由于父亲早逝，祖父将家督之位传于我，就彻底隐居了起来。从那日起，那串念珠始就终缠绕在他手腕上，清晨朝拜日轮，夜晚诵经礼佛，一百零八颗，缓缓地捻着一个又一个轮回。数年后，祖父去世了，遗容看起来和平日里喜怒不形于色的表情没有太多区别。他依然握着形影不离的念珠，沉睡似的葬入了坟墓。  
之后去参勤交代的时候，我顺便拜见了骏府的大御所。说起祖父之事，也已风烛残年的老人看起来有些感慨，而我终于得到机会问出了隐藏心底多年的疑问。  
“哦，那个匣子吗？怎么，他没有告诉你里面是什么？”大御所笑了起来，“那可是得知领地被没收之后，元就公提出的唯一要求呢。”  
我不禁咽了口唾沫。  
“是骨骸的碎片。”  
“骨骸？”  
“那个被元就公亲手杀掉的，西海之鬼的骨骸。”  
闻言，我深深吸了一口气，想要说话，可张了张嘴，什么都没说出来。  
归途中，祖父平静冷漠的背影不断浮现在我脑中，修长的手指中雪白的珠子逐粒滚过去，宛如抚摸着谁一般。  
那时候的他，究竟在想些什么呢，我终究是不能明白。

**4分手**  
毛利元就果断跟长曾我部元亲分手了。  
原因是他震惊地发现，原来自己懵懂初恋了一整个少年期的萌软萝莉，跟现在纠缠在身边的肌肉汉子居然是同一个人。  
这是论谁都无法容忍的欺诈。

**5与爱无关**  
怪异的僧侣站在栅栏的另一端，望着六条河原上示众的首级。  
这些人曾经都是名声显赫的大名武士，因为在之前那场大战中败北，最终成了这副惨烈的模样。见怪不怪的行人们像是无法忍受死体逐渐腐烂的恶臭，走到这里便纷纷加快了脚步。贪恋徘徊不去的只有吵闹的蚊蝇和乌鸦。  
僧侣一动不动地站了很久，终于有个在附近走动的行脚贩子略带好奇地靠了过来。  
“和尚，你在看什么？”  
“哎呀，有些在意呢……那两个头颅。”  
僧侣的脸藏在面具之后，看不见他的表情，仅露出的双眼也被过长的银发遮住了。  
顺着他的视线看去，只见左侧两个并排靠在一起的首级，皮肉都已肿胀腐败，几乎看不出原本的容貌。有着栗色头发的那个，血肉模糊的脸颊上露出可怖的白骨；有着白色头发的那个，肮脏的布带还徒劳地掩饰着烂成了窟窿的眼睛。  
“那个吗？好像是中国和四国的大名呢。”贩子饶舌地讲了起来，“听安艺来的游方郎中说，西海那边本就纷争不断，这些人大概没想到，有朝一日自己的脑袋会光天化日地和宿敌摆在一起吧？落到这种地步可真是不走运啊。”  
贩子啧啧地感叹着，摇了摇头。  
“我说和尚，你也帮忙诵经超度他们一下吧。”  
“这是当然。”  
僧侣依旧注视着头颅，眉眼弯起来，似乎在笑。贩子古怪地瞧了瞧他，便走开了。  
“不走运吗……”  
僧侣从喉咙深处咯咯咯地发出令人不快的声响。  
“但是，您对这种局面，似乎并无不满呢，元就公。”  
忽然，栗发的首级像是在回应他的低语，从残破的嘴唇中，嘲笑般地落下了一条蛆虫。  


**6报复**  
大量的红吞没了鲜明的绿，以诡计智将著称的男人终究还是败下阵来，重伤使他奄奄一息。  
“这就是……你的复仇吗？”  
折断的骨头刺进脏器里，光是说话都气息不继，毛利元就一贯冷酷的脸上也出现了扭曲的表情。  
“不错，你就在永恒的寂寞里死去吧，然后被人遗忘。”元亲把锚枪拔出来的时候，元就的身体随之疼痛抽搐。  
“……哼，太过天真。”元就吐掉一口血沫，“复仇的同时，会施予对方新的仇恨……你以为……这样就结束了吗，长曾我部……”  
“那么，把你彻底毁灭掉就好。”元亲拾起掉落在一旁的轮刀，“再见了哟，毛利桑。”  
死敌的头颅咕噜噜地滚到了脚边，元亲一脚踢开那张可憎的脸，就有下属急匆匆地跑来，报告德川家康已经从牢中救出来了。元亲不等他说完，便大步转身离去。  
必须就自己的愚蠢，对他忏悔道歉。推开舱门的时候还这样盘算着，直至看到光线昏暗的角落里，有个身影动了一动。  
元亲忙过去查看，愕然地发现友人的左臂从肘部就被切断了，脚踝上的伤痕切面显然是挑断了脚筋。元亲忽然觉得有些失力，焦急地晃了晃那人的肩。  
“喂，家康，是我啊。”  
德川的脸终于抬起来，以往金色的瞳孔像是蒙了灰，混沌地看着他，而后露出了未曾改变的亲切微笑。  
“是谁……是元就大人让你来的吗？”  
闻言，元亲终于忍不住跪倒在地，那无情的冷笑仿佛在耳边无尽地回旋。  
——你以为这样就结束了吗？  
已经神智失常的家康亲昵地扑上来，用仅剩的臂膀搂住了他的脖子。  
“啊啊，元就大人……”  
——让他变成这幅模样的是我，但让他沦落至此的，是你。  
——成为共犯的感觉如何呢，长曾我部？  
莫须有的嘲笑声化作喃喃碎语，诅咒般地灌入脑海深处。无可抑制的烦躁与恐慌，连包裹在家康身上的浅葱色衣料都刺眼得令人无法忍耐。元亲恼怒地掀去那层莹绿，暴露在眼前的躯体残留着饱经折磨之后的痕迹，宽阔的背上大面积的烙印组成了一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的简单符号。  
一文字三星。  
——只要德川活着，你就不可能忘记自身的愚行，还有我所留下的恶果。  
“毛利……”憎恶得犬牙都磨出咯咯的声响，元亲的拳头狠狠砸在地板上。  
——好好活着吧，和德川一起，连同对我无法磨灭的仇恨。  
——这就是，我对你的复仇。  


**7七年之痒**  
电话始终没有响过，元就也不打算主动联络元亲。  
元亲说是因为工作的关系被调派到九州一个月，不过元就知道这是在逃避彼此之间的尴尬气氛。  
他不想见到自己的同时，自己也完全没有想见他的念头。  
柜子上的相框里是他们这些年来唯一的一张合照，是元亲搬过来和他同居的那天在阳台上拍的。上面的元亲咧开嘴笑得很傻，而元就却露出了不太情愿的无奈表情。  
旁人看的话，怎么都觉得照片里的时光很幸福。  
元就把它抽出来，揉成一团丢进了抽水马桶。看着水流轰鸣的漩涡，竟然产生了久违的愉悦感。  
搬家公司已经来过，中介方面也办理完了退租的手续，大概很快就会有人来清理房间。想着当那个男人回来之后惊讶地发现这里空空如也或者变成了陌生人的住所，就莫名地觉得好笑。  
今天是他们的第七个相识纪念日，元就头也不回地提着箱子关上了房门。

**8错过一世**  
“毛利家的老爷子吗？死了也好。”  
听到家臣传来的讣告，元亲倚在廊下，呼了一口烟。  
“这样一来，以后攻略中国就轻松多了。只不过……”  
抓了抓脑袋，元亲抬眼望去，初夏的夜空显得很清透，迢迢天河之畔隐约有流星划过。  
“没见识过那个传说中的智将，还真是有点可惜哪。”

**9杀了你**  
锚枪击断了半柄轮刀，凶猛的力量撕裂躯体，刺进了腹腔。毛利元就被钉在甲板上，握着仅剩的半把武器，在敌人以为胜利了的一瞬间，以最后的力量挥起手臂，从男人视线的死角切入了他的颈部。  
新鲜温热的血液喷溅在脸上，汩汩地把两人都染上了相同的艳红色，就像这满船肆虐的火光。  
长曾我部元亲唯一的瞳孔迅速放大，脱力似的倒下来，呼哧呼哧地急喘着，像在不甘地叹息。  
很快，他就停止了呼吸。元就知道，接下来的就是自己。  
元亲的尸体压得他动弹不得，肚子上的伤势不用看也知道很重——想必连肠子都流出来了吧，真是凄惨的死相。  
设想过无数次杀掉这个男人的场景，或许对方也是，但彼此都没料到最后会是这样的结局。  
破损的船体终于发出了断裂的巨响，互相残杀的宿敌竟仿佛拥抱着的恋人一般沉入海中。元就想笑，却只有大口大口的鲜血伴随着剧烈的疼痛从口腔深处涌出来。  
这种至死不休的纠缠，令人厌恶。

**10一直都是骗局**  
腿上中了一发子弹，打断了韧带，已经无法再逃亡了，包围自己的是一圈黑洞洞的枪口。不过最具威胁的，是顶在自己脑门上的那一支，武器冰冷的感觉，就和持有他的人一样。  
“原来一切……都是你的阴谋。”  
“哼，果真是个愚蠢的男人。”  
“中富川的根据地，其实是你捣毁的吗？”  
“不错。”  
“栽赃给家康，也是你的计划吗？”  
“那又如何？”  
“连石田也不放过……他是你的同伴吧！”  
“我并不这么认为。”  
深夜空荡荡的仓库里爆发出一阵嘲讽的大笑。  
“除了谎言，你还会说什么，混蛋毛利！”  
“我爱你。”  
笑声戛然而止的同时，枪声响了起来。  
“可惜，骗你的。”

**11抱歉，我不认识你**  
银发的鬼把船停靠到三途川岸边，新来的亡魂交给他六文钱，然后上了船。  
阴沉的河水听不见流动的声响，前方除了黑暗一无所有，只有彼岸花的香气在水面上弥漫。不知是船行进得慢，还是三途川太过宽广，这一段旅途显得特别漫长。  
“我说，你之前是干什么的？哎呀，脸色真可怕……一直是这个表情吗？哈哈，那可太糟了。”  
“……不过，人生在世，无论贫富，都有很多难处吧，真不容易啊。”  
“我啊，曾经也去过人间呢……好像是爆发了很大的战争。呐，这只左眼，就是那时候弄瞎的……具体过程不记得了呢，毕竟是太久以前的事情了。”  
鬼像要排解枯燥似的喋喋不休，坐在旁边的乘客终于打破了沉默。  
“还是这么聒噪啊，你这家伙。”  
“诶，你认识我吗？”鬼有些诧异地转过头来，“抱歉啊，渡河的人太多了，我不太记得住。”  
乘客没有再开口，鬼挠挠脑袋，也失去了兴致，就这么一路无话地划着船。  
“据说人的记忆，可以保存三世。”直到船行至对岸，亡魂忽然如此说道。  
“三世之后，过去的记忆都会灰飞烟灭。所以能不能想起来，或者挂念前世的一切，都是无谓之事。”  
“不这样的话，就无法留下新的记忆吧，也不算坏事。”  
“因此你不必在意。反正，这已是我的第三世了。”  
对于鬼的附和，亡魂只是面无表情地起身踏上冥土，又回头静静地看了他一眼。那眼神寡淡而寂寞，却仿佛望穿了红尘。  
当这虚无的身影消失在瘴气重重的迷雾中时，鬼残缺的左目隐隐地痛了起来。

**12无爱亦无恨**  
关闭后的投影屏似乎还残留着微微的荧光，照明也逐渐暗了下来。部下们已经全部离开，元亲独自坐在空荡荡的控制室里，摘下头上连接着主控电脑的可视仪器，隔着布罩揉了揉残损左眼的疤痕。  
起身走出去，感应门自动地开启合拢，发出枯燥的机械声。  
控制室的外面，是一个充斥着高端科技的封闭空间，各种大型仪器设备构成的王座上，坐着一个瘦弱的年轻人。含有电子回路的特殊制服束缚着他的身体，就像一只被捆绑在神台上的祭品。  
元亲靠近的时候，那个人苏醒般地抬起眼来。  
“毛利元就。”  
“是的。”  
“呐，认识我吗？”  
“长曾我部元亲。”  
纯粹的逻辑性的应答，和不应该存在于现世的记忆中的面容重叠起来，与之不同的是，从眼前的这个人身上看不到任何感情。  
元亲伸手抚摸着元就的脸颊，视觉、听觉、触觉，全部都是无机质的。  
无论多么完美，“他”都是一台被身为人类的自己，创造出来的机器而已。

**13永远触碰不到的恋人**  
元亲匍匐着倒在地上，被笏化出的箭支射穿了身体，以自己的能力抗衡天帝，果然还是一败涂地。箭尖刺进肺部，每一口呼吸都疼得窒碍，勉强抬起头，见到了站在高处的那一抹翠绿身影。  
或许是永禄之宫的金碧辉煌炫花了视野，或许是那个人实在太过遥远，元亲觉得他似乎在向这边看来，可自己怎么也看不清他的样貌与表情。  
用尽最后的力气地伸出手去，蠕动的双唇不断溢出鲜血，就像一名沙漠中濒死的旅人，不甘地想要碰触永远也触不到的海市蜃楼。  
「毛利……」  
无声的呼唤传达不到任何地方，天帝的惩罚即将裁下。笏的一端延展出锋利的刀刃，寒光在眼前划过，最终所见到的是那人残酷转身的背影，瞬间被无尽的漆黑吞没了意识。  
一直伸向前方的手，终是徒劳地垂落在了尘埃之中。

**14从未相遇**  
当元就陪着妻子与孩子们愉快地从餐厅里出来的时候，银发独眼的暴走族对手下高喊着“小的们”，从马路的另一头飙着摩托呼啸而过。

**15无知伤害**  
“呐毛利，今天送我奇怪蔬菜的南蛮人教了我一首歌耶，我唱给你听哦~扎比扎比扎比扎比扎比扎比扎?”  
“……闭嘴！”

**16我们都老了**  
毛利氏的访客到来的时候，元亲已经病重得无法起身了，全然不复当年叱咤西海的鬼之霸气。  
尽管阳光的亮度太刺眼，不过看不清对方的脸，是因为他戴着浅色的面纱。  
“我老了……”  
元亲以沙哑苍老的嗓音自嘲着的时候，来者摘下了面纱。时间好像在瞬间逆流回溯，或者说是停滞未前。  
“真好啊，年轻的身体。”  
元亲微颤颤地向他抬起了手，很快又像是耗尽力气般地垂了下去。  
“没有人能永生不灭。”  
元就发出一贯的冷笑，将脸重新遮了起来。  
“我们都老了，长曾我部。”  
身死，六道轮回；魂死，行尸走肉。  
是月，四国之主，薨。

**17如果当时……**  
如果当时没有吃过那碗咖喱饭，现在就不会觉得商店的便当这么难吃。  
如果当时没有那些烦人的闲聊，现在就不会觉得偌大的客厅如此安静。  
如果当时没有那个温暖的拥抱，现在就不会觉得身体周围充斥着寒冷。  
如果当时没有午夜的共眠，现在就不会在夜半梦醒之时发觉自己泪流满面。  
如果当时没有遇见长曾我部元亲，毛利元就现在还不知道所谓寂寞是何物。

**18“比起你来说，他更重要”**  
灯火如豆，交缠的肢体成了昏昧的影。黏腻的喘息和水声回荡在室内，只是顶了顶腰，坐在他胯上自行扭动身体的人便敏感地颤抖起来。  
元亲总不禁会想，单论情感的话，毛利元就巴不得杀了他，但为了领国的利益，竟然能做到这样的地步，实在难以理解。  
“你的这种偏执，真是让人嫉妒啊。”  
控制着起伏的节奏，元就冷冷地哼了一声，鼻音被情欲感染了，听起来倒像是诱惑的呻吟。  
「喜欢你」、「想要你」——曾听过许多类似情人间的甜言蜜语，元就却知道，那都是伪善的怜悯。  
长曾我部元亲，有着与外表极不相符的慈悲心。  
对于危难不能袖手旁观，见到弱者无法放任不管，他对谁都很温柔，只是他的温柔，谁都不可能独占。  
元就异常讽刺地觉得，从某方面来说，自己跟他或许是同类。  
寻欢作乐无非各取所需，，兵戎相见不必手下留情，因为他们从来就不是彼此心中的第一位。  
这再好不过。

**19痴人说梦**  
“我跟你，算认识很久了吧。你这家伙，最擅长用诡计迷惑人心。”  
银发独眼的男人坐在面前，手里捧着像是某种果实的东西。  
“说起来，我也上过不少次当呢。”  
“事到如今，何必再说废话。”  
男人并不理会他的冷漠态度，低头开始剥果实坚硬的外壳。  
“看看你的脚下吧，那些都是因为相信你而死去的人。而你除了自己，谁都不信。”  
不用看也知道，他脚下是累累的白骨，被夕阳的余晖染透了，好像浸在血色的尸海中一般。  
“当然，我的策从无失败，只要能够胜利，牺牲再多的弃子又何妨。”  
“是吗？那么，你所相信的那个‘自己’，就是真实的吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“‘不需要同伴’，‘无所谓理解’，‘不在乎孤独’，你不停地对自己说着这些不切实际的话吧。久而久之，你被唯一信任的自己所迷惑，用假象构筑起坚硬的壁垒，对谎言深信不疑。你固执地以为，自己是没有心的。”  
“胡言乱语，你又知道些什么！”  
他不耐烦地喝止男人的说辞，突然发现自己的声音出现了细微的颤抖。  
果实的外壳几乎剥落殆尽了，露出了鲜艳的肉质。男人张开嘴咬下去，饱满的浆液便涌出来，流淌过红色的水迹。  
“我知道的哟，你啊，其实是有心的。”  
“住口……”  
斥责之语哽在喉间，被胸膛内的剧烈疼痛打断，痛得让他本能地弯下身体，捂住了心口。这才诧异地察觉到，心脏的位置只剩下一个漆黑冰冷的窟窿，而那种源源不绝的痛楚，来自于男人的掌中。  
被啃食着的，并非什么果实，而是新鲜的，柔软的，还带着微微鼓动的，他的心。  
男人带着恶鬼似的笑容，露出了尖锐的犬牙。  
“不过，如你所愿，现在没有了。”

**20玩笑而已**  
这天清早，某海贼突发奇想地把安艺智将的武兜拿来埋在土里，和熊孩子们玩起了种秋葵游戏。  
然后他就被乱箭打出了郡山城。

**21梦里的圆满结局**  
窗外的树生长茂盛，阳光从翠绿的枝叶间漏下来，静逸而温暖。这样好的时节里，元就慵懒和元亲靠在长沙发上，任由他捉着自己的手。  
元就的手很漂亮，指节纤细，干净修长。相对来说，元亲的手掌要大得多，很容易就把他的手包裹起来。  
元亲抚摸着他左手的无名指，低声道：“真想给你带上戒指呢。”  
“无聊，简直像个自作多情的女人。”  
元就嗤之以鼻，背后那人却嘿嘿地笑着，从背后抱紧了他。  
“因为，我想束缚你啊。”  
带着笑意的呼吸伴随着细碎的吻落在颊边，元亲的话语听起来仿佛蕴含着令人心醉的魔力。  
“我爱你，毛利。除了你以外，我什么都不需要。呐，留下来吧，永远跟我在一起，好吗？”  
意外的是，元就垂下了眼睛，没有说话。  
“怎么了，这不是你一直想要的结果吗？”  
他像是沉思了很久，才缓缓道：“是啊，没错，这或许就是我一直想要的，但是……”  
突然，元亲竖起食指，贴在他的唇上阻止了发言。  
“嘘……不要说。说了，你就再也回不来了。”  
元就挡开他的手，转过身，无比冷静地看向他。  
“这不可能。”  
闻言，元亲沉默了，眼睛与他视线交汇，单一的瞳孔蓝得很清澈，甚至连此刻的悲哀，都能看得一清二楚。于是元就慢慢地凑过去，仿佛用尽了全部的情感，吻了他的唇。  
“永别了，元亲。”  
这是他第一次叫这个男人的名字，也是最后一次。  
元就苏醒过来，模糊的视野隐约看到了白色的天花板，呼吸机的声音单调到有些吵耳。  
对了，这才是他所熟悉的，那个充满了弱肉强食的残酷世界。  
梦境再美好，不过是镜花水月。  
濑户内的极道之争已经尘埃落定。四国组彻底覆灭，日轮会的会长在昏迷三日之后，恢复了意识。

**22厌倦**  
神踟蹰于漫长的回廊之上，前方仿佛宽阔华美得没有尽头的迷宫。生锈的乐座被遗弃在了不知名的地方，锦绣灿烂的铢衣随着步伐滑落，掉在地上便暗沉生灰。神的发已然花白，蓬乱地散在肩上，七宝华冠碎裂成片，黄金、白银、琉璃、水晶、美玉、赤珠、琥珀，闪烁着流星般的光辉，顺着发丝纷纷零落。  
神憔悴而疲惫，泪水不受控制地从眼眶中溢出，他干瘪的十指抱着一只白色的圆壶，周身散发出诡异的死臭。  
“这就是你所说的……孤独的终焉吗……”神用沙哑的嗓音喃喃自语。  
曾经，神也是一介凡人，直至他代替被黑暗吞噬的日轮，退治恶鬼，君临于天照之殿。从此，无尽的光明与福祉降临此国，万民安泰，永无祸乱。  
此后已经过了多久？百年，千年……乃至更久，早已记不清了。神殿中时光停滞，陪伴自己的只有这一只白壶，他本以为对这种静止到麻木的岁月习以为常，却在某天的某一瞬间，突如其来地感到了厌倦。  
这是导致一切异变的开端。作为人的欲念竟死灰复燃，复苏的情感让时间飞快地流动，他被巨大的痛苦和疯狂摧毁，神座失格，天人五衰。  
“竟沦落到此等模样，真是可笑啊……”  
神像是累了，终于停下脚步，枯萎地跪坐在地。  
厌倦了，这高高在上的一切，厌倦了，这无垠无际的寂寞深渊。  
他用颤抖的手指掀开了白壶尘封的顶盖。壶的里面，藏着一个长有双角的骷髅。  
那是鬼的头骨。  
神闭上了双眼，才发现即使经历了千万年的时光沉积，他也未曾忘记鬼的容颜。  
“长曾我部……”  
刹那间，比夜更沉重的黑暗从四面八方包围过来，却像是双无比温柔的手，紧紧地拥抱了他。  
天阳坠落，永夜降临。

**23粉碎性自尊**  
幽闭的密室中，宛如永夜，只有鲸脂炼成的灯油在终日燃烧。  
他是如此羸弱，一些骨骼的形状包裹着皮肤凸显出来，下巴显得越发尖了。元亲肆意玩弄着身下的躯体，即使不使用枷锁，这个人也无法逃脱——被元亲击败时所受的伤是致命的，虽然最终活了下来，却失去了行走的能力。  
自军覆没，领地剥夺，甚至连所信奉的太阳都无法见到，曾经不可一世的毛利家当主，已经完全剥落了高傲的资本，变成了囚笼中的战利品。但他依然静静地生存着，即使现在遭受着这样蛮横的侵犯，也不曾发出半点示弱的声音。  
“只要活着，就总会有转机……吗？”  
粗壮的肉刃还在腿间进出，他在沉默中经历了一次高潮，元亲把他刚射出来的浊液羞辱性的涂抹在他的脸颊上。  
“还不肯承认现实吗，真是死脑筋。”  
带着腥膻气味的手指插进他的口腔里翻搅着舌头，看无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角缓缓淌落。  
“你不想被空洞的孤寂吞噬吧？所以……”  
元亲俯下身恶意地吻着他的耳廓。  
“没有我的话，你活不下去。”  
不知是愤怒还是惊恐，乖巧的人偶突然挣扎起来，很快就徒劳无功地被压制住了。  
当身体不知道第几次被男人的精液充斥侵蚀时，他终于发出了哑到几不可闻的笑声，直至笑出了眼泪。

**24多余的人**  
「死去的伙计们我绝不会忘记，就算我死了他们也会记住我。但是，你死后会记得你的人一个也没有。」  
「结束了，毛利元就。我前进的未来，不会有你的影子。」

**25相思相忘**  
元亲在岛原逗留了一段时间，原本只是跟庆次去花街喝酒，然后就被这里独有的风情给滞留了脚步。  
虽然跟江户的吉原很相似，不过或许是京都本身的缘故，总给人略微不同的古雅气息。  
元亲喜欢的女人，是这里某家店的太夫。初见的时候她穿着华美的柳绿和服，前呼后拥地在夜晚的街道上缓缓走过。  
以元亲现在的身份，很容易就包下了她。  
女人依在元亲的怀里，深褐色泽的长发从他指尖滑过。元亲吻过她细长的凤眼，挺拔的鼻尖，不算丰润却很柔软的嘴唇。女人的容貌说不上绝丽，却有一种精致的冷艳，在她挑起眼梢斜斜一瞥间，就有孤傲而淡寞的风情像针似的扎进人心里。  
元亲觉得她很像一个人，一个有着相似眼神的人——一个他曾经倾心喜欢过的人。  
但他已记不起那个人的名字、身份，乃至面容都在记忆里模糊成了无法分辨的影子。  
女人纤细的肢体从衣物中脱离出来，她在耳边缠绵地询问：“您爱我吗？”  
“当然了。”  
肆意拥抱着她的身体，用调笑的语气说着不知是给谁的回答。  
已然遗忘，又无法遗忘的，只有残存在骨髓深处的爱与恨，炽烈且真实。

**26生离死别**  
“毛利，等这场战役结束，我就回濑户内和你结婚！”

**27到死都没说出口的……**  
晨雨淅淅沥沥地下起来了，意识稍稍苏醒，睡意却还很浓。  
就在这半梦半醒之间，听到一句短暂如叹息的呓语，还未来得及被思维消化，就散在了耳畔。蓦然睁开眼，枕边人已经坐了起来，一丝不苟地开始穿衣。  
“你刚才……说了什么吗？”  
“没有。”  
回答的声音清冷决绝，仿佛透着寒意的雨滴。元亲跟着坐起，从背后搂住了那个人削瘦的肩膀。  
“这么说的话，一定是说了什么吧？”  
“没有。”  
“骗人，我都听到了。”  
笑着想要套他的话，那人束腰带的动作果然顿了一顿，侧过脸，目光从细长的眼角瞥过来。  
“既然听到了，又何必问我？”  
“没听清嘛，再说一遍，呐？”  
闻言，他回过头去，栗色的发尾蹭过元亲的鼻尖，微微有些痒。  
“不会再说了。”  
白皙纤细的后颈曝露在眼前，从这个角度，看不见他的表情。  
“到死都不会。”  
*** *** ***  
明明太阳还没被乌云遮蔽，雨就落下来了，将暗沉的血都化开，发出一阵阵浓郁的腥锈味。  
元就仰天倒在地上，急促地呼吸着，眼神有些涣散。锐利的枪尖就抵在咽喉上，只需往下近一分，就能随时要了他的命。  
他望着居高临下的那个男人，张了张嘴，吐出含糊不清的几个字音。  
“你说什么？”  
话音未落，男人似乎回忆起了什么，不由愣住了。  
“你再说一遍。”  
元就没有回答，忽然深吸一口气，用尽最后的力量，抓住了锚枪往自己的脖颈处刺去。  
男人猝不及防，只觉得枪尖一沉，瞬间看到大量鲜红喷出来，异常温暖滴溅在了自己脸上。  
雨混杂着血落进眼睛里，模糊了男人因为意外而略显惊慌的表情，好像在呼唤自己的声音也渐渐听不到了，元就扯了扯嘴角，露出几不可见的一丝嘲笑。  
他曾经说过，不会再说了，那便是真的不会了。  
到死都不会。

**28“请回头看看我”**  
元就站在实验室的窗口，俯视着楼下不远处的篮球场，一群跃动着的身影当中，视线始终捕捉着一头乱糟糟的银发。  
——那家伙，虽然左眼看不见，动作倒是很敏捷嘛。  
元就每周都做着记录实验数据的兼职，离教授回来还有两个小时，而篮球场上的练习即将结束了。像这样靠着窗看那个叫长曾我部元亲的学生打篮球，不知不觉已经成了兼职期间打发无聊的固定消遣。  
其实不光如此。  
在怎样的时间见到怎样的人，有些时候，也未必只是巧合。  
在早晨能看到急急忙忙冲进校门的他，在午休时间能看到拿着餐盘和人喧闹的他，在图书馆能看到挠着头啃机械图谱的他，在对面天台能看到背靠栏杆抽烟的他……包括现在，尽管不是每次都能碰见，也可以用经常来形容。  
无论是有心或无意，总之长曾我部元亲的行动规律，差不多都在毛利元就的掌控之中了。  
如果对方回过头，就一定会发现自己的存在，对此元就并不避讳。因为就连元亲绝对不会意识到需要回头这一点，都在他的计算之中。即使如此，元就依然做好了随时被发现的心理准备，直到后来，他开始嗤笑自己的多虑。  
毕业式结束的那天，元亲头也不回地走出了校门，从此消失在了他的视线中。

**29撕毁梦想**  
“这种不堪一击的玩具，你也称之为梦想吗？”  
元就鄙夷地举起轮刀，照日大镜的威光在背后轰然闪耀，当着元亲的面，将完全体的晓丸炸成了一堆碎木。  
“还真是个长不大的小鬼呢，长曾我部。”

**30无爱者**  
“啊，扎比大人……”  
仰头沐浴着阳光的温度，轮刀在烈日下折射出刺眼的光芒。干涸的血迹凝固在刀刃上，就像生了锈的颜色。  
“爱，究竟是什么……”  
那个教谕我爱之词汇，却没有告知我爱之真理的南蛮教主，如今已经在教庭的废墟中变成了枯骨。  
为什么，您在示于我真相之前，就飞向了天国乐土呢？使我在这世上，为了寻找答案而徘徊不止。  
「爱是夺取。」  
权势，金钱，乃至这个天下，都已臣服在我脚下，得到了却发现我并不爱它们。  
我要的并不是这些。  
所有的一切都会变成束缚。那么，谁能给予我爱吧？  
但是曾经说着“爱我”的男人，此刻也变成了尸体，躺在我的怀中。  
彼此因为性欲纠缠在一起时，我错觉我触摸到了爱的痕迹。  
「爱是绝望。」  
所以我杀掉了他，再度亲吻他冰冷的嘴唇，却感觉不到悲痛。  
啊啊，我没有爱上他。  
谁都不在，世界崩坏，我甚至还不知道何谓「爱」。  
“扎比大人……”  
向着璀璨的日轮举起手，眼睛被光线刺痛了，泪流不止。


	2. エロ三十题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *all就向 / 主亲就 / 其他CP杂  
*现paro、捏造有 / R18  
*未完成，仅收录11题

**1年龄差 [亲就]**  
元就醒来时，听到从浴室传来细微而密切的水声。身边的床铺还留着人躺过的痕迹，余温未散。  
借着壁灯的柔光望向屋子角落的钟，上面显示的时间离天亮还有一个多小时。元就把手背盖在眼睛上，歇了一会儿，还是觉得腰酸背痛。  
今晚做了几次？三次……不对，算上那些称之为情趣的折腾，都能抵上四五次了。倒不是自己弱不禁风，实在是对方精力过于旺盛罢了。从普遍意义上来说离三十岁岌岌可危的元就自己也还能归入年轻人一档，但这种时候想到对方也不经意会冒出“毛头小子”之类的评价。  
醒来就浑身粘腻得无法再次入睡，可惜浴室被人霸占。元就无力地起身，混着润滑剂的精液就顺着腿根淌了下来。原本还是带着套的，不过做到后来，谁也顾不得了，就这么任由对方射在了里面。皱了皱眉，他扯过纸巾盒给自己做了简单的清理，又看到放在茶几上的烟盒，随手拿来点了一支，靠进柔软的沙发里。  
认识长曾我部元亲半年了，交往的进度已经发展到了床伴这一步。  
理所当然的，刚毕业在对手公司就职的工程部新人和自己这个在职场披荆斩棘了快六年的企划部部长，这样的年龄和身份差距要是拿来谈感情的话，就实在是太愚蠢了。  
不过这次的性事似乎激烈了许多，是因为分隔时间太久？还是自己的默许太过纵容对方……竟然会思考这种无聊的问题，元就揉了揉太阳穴，开始嘲笑自己。  
忽然，背后传来开门的声响，很快清爽的沐浴露味道就飘到了身边。  
“什么时候醒的。”元亲大大咧咧地把他指间的烟夺过来抽着，高硕的体格看上去全然不符合他的年纪，“还早，再睡会儿吧。”  
元就懒得瞧他，没好气地站起来往浴室走，步履不稳地被元亲逮住了，抱个满怀嘿嘿笑着吻上来。  
卖乖的时候，这男人简直像只大型犬。  
沉浸在充满烟草气味的唇舌交缠里，恍惚就被熏得微微迷醉起来了。

**2在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕 [亲就]**  
高潮过去之后，彼此都剧烈地喘息着。元亲倒下去，俯在毛利元就的背上，忍不住蹭蹭他沾染薄汗的肌肤，舌尖从他肩头轻轻舔上去。  
“重死了，滚开。”  
无视一贯刻薄的抱怨，元亲张嘴咬在他的后颈，在衣领遮盖不到的地方辗转吮吻着，弄出一块情色的赤斑。  
脖子后面传来了令人不适的刺痛感，元就不免挣扎了一下。  
“喂！”  
回应他的，只有元亲闷闷地笑声。  
“在众目睽睽之下，带着我的痕迹驰骋战场，只要一想象你这样的姿态，就不禁让我热血沸腾啊。”  
“你这混账……疯了吗？”  
元就毫不留情地斥责，恬不知耻的男人却收拢臂膀，志得意满地抱住了他。  
“真不错啊，我的所有物。”

**3蒙眼 [政就]**  
“喂，不是第一次了吧。”  
伊达边套弄着元就的性器，边观察着他的反应。刻意搔刮过铃口的时候，能感到他身体明显的震颤，指间湿润的液体就越发盈满起来。元就似乎又挥舞了一下手臂，然后疲累地垂了下来。  
“哈，不愿意吗？Sorry，本大爷可没有停手的打算啊。”  
从在奥州境内发现战败的毛利军大将，并带回来之后，两个月以来无论怎样搭讪或挑衅，他始终没有说过话，也没有流露过什么表情，好像失去了所有记忆。伊达甚至连他身份的真伪也无法确定，只能这样重重监视地圈禁在城内。  
——如果被侵犯的话，多少会做出反应吧？  
抱持着恶劣的好奇心和好胜心，这晚伊达将他摁倒在地，经过一番纠缠之后，就演变成了现在的局面。  
稍稍将他拉起来，扯过一旁的腰带蒙住了他的眼睛，伊达在他耳边道：  
“不喜欢我的话，就靠感觉吧，或者把我想象成你中意的对象，也无所谓。”  
暂时失去视觉的元就似乎放弃了无谓的抵抗，简便的衣服被完全解开，袒露出来的躯体很瘦，皮肤包裹着肌肉紧致的线条，烛光下显出一种温暖的白皙。尽管抱上去不如柔软的女人舒服，可这种时候却对他产生了无法抑制的欲求。伊达没有耐心做过多的前戏，就着灯油简单的润滑就插了进去，那人本能地发出低吟，手指抓紧了身下散乱的布料。  
显然是弄痛了他。与此同时的征服欲更催生了性欲的快感。  
掰开他的双腿用力顶弄，整一根肉茎都没入甬道，渐渐两人都出了汗，啊哈啊哈地喘息着。也许是被敏锐的感觉折磨得难受，元就咬着嘴唇发出呜呜的呻吟，连腰也不由自主地浮起来迎合着伊达的节奏。  
伊达心念一动，伸手揭开了他眼上的腰带，就见到一副意外的光景——像是苦恼地蹙着眉，又露出些微陶醉的表情来，细长的眼眸半阖着，隐约有雾气般的情韵在流动，恍惚往伊达这边望来时，直看得人小腹一紧，汗就从额头上慢慢淌下来了。  
啧，还是不要摘掉比较好啊……  
这样懊恼地想着，伊达变换着角度抽送。  
真是，超trouble。

**4捆绑 [路人就]**  
墙角的灯火闪动了一下，使得牢内晃动的影子们看上去更加凌乱。  
数名狱卒聚集在狭小的空间内，包围着中间那个比他们瘦弱许多的身影。  
世人都以为毛利元就死了，而事实上他还活着。只不过被大获全胜的敌军带回了城中，失去了所有领地和尊贵的身份，成了草芥般的低贱囚徒。  
长曾我部氏的当主像是遗忘了他的存在，也没有下达任何处置他的命令。但身为曾令四国坏灭的元凶，很快另一种以“复仇”为由的私刑，降临在了他的身上。  
元就衣不蔽体，双手反绑在背后，小腿曲起来，和大腿一起用绳索紧紧捆住了。这样的处境根本无法站立，只能被迫跪伏在地，反而呈现出一种更方便供人享用的姿态。  
时间好像过去了很久，痛觉从关节的各个角落滋生出来，反复的高潮让身体乏力至极，肉体撞击的声音和滑腻的水声持续不断，听久了竟也觉得有些单调乏味。自由限制，无计可施，屈辱和愤怒都显得多余，在这种最糟糕的情况下，唯一的方法就是忍耐。  
身后刚换上来的狱卒兴致还很高，正抓着他的腰用力操弄，粗大的阳具在后穴里快速抽插，每一下都挤出不少其他人留在里面的精液，把本就湿成一片的股间弄得更加泥泞。口中也被轮流塞入了男人们的性器，一根根灼热的硬物摩擦着麻木的舌头，长时间的张嘴动作让下颚僵硬得咬合不上，分泌过多的唾液从嘴角溢出来，顺着脖颈的线条一直淌到单薄的胸膛。  
“混蛋毛利，不会就这么放过你的！”  
“活该，这是你所作所为应得的报应！”  
“看看你现在的德行，还敢看不起我们吗！”  
元就被充满讥讽的阴影笼罩着，恍惚看到一些从影与影的空隙间透过来的光，都让他觉得眼晕。没有进入他的狱卒专注于把玩他的躯体，他们粗鲁地拧弄着乳尖，满意地看着他因为这种敏感的疼痛所产生的细微颤抖，然后侮辱性地把自己的体液撸在他的身上。  
空气中满是蒸发的汗水和浓重的体味，污浊得发臭，而可笑的是，他似乎开始适应这种恶心的味道。元就甚至觉得，或许自己会在这样的气体里腐烂殆尽也说不定。  
前面的狱卒拽住了他的头发，性器在口中插得更深，直顶到了喉咙。头皮刺痛，呼吸窒碍，元就本能地觉得难受，而男人毫不顾忌地急喘着强迫他吞吐，看起来快要高潮了的样子。  
就在这时，有人惊呼起来，往后退了几步。其他人似乎也注意到了异样，极短暂的停顿之后，响起了数声同样的惊呼声，场面顿时骚乱了起来。  
“大……大哥！你什么时候……”  
嘴里和体内的异物突然拔了出去，男人们的手纷纷远离了他。不再被遮蔽的大片光线照过来，元就不禁闭上了眼睛。他依然动弹不得，却大概能猜到发生了什么。  
牢门传来推开的声响，有个不算陌生的脚步声走了进来，接着，他就被一双强有力的手臂翻过身，抱了起来。元就微微睁眼，映入视野的是一张熟悉到令人生厌的脸。就在跟对方的视线交汇的瞬间，他低下头，又闭上了双眼。  
“大哥，这是……”  
“行了，接下来，我会处理的。”  
轻描淡写地回应着下属们的惊疑，那个人转身迈开步子，带着元就向外走去。

**5 不碰性器官就射 [亲就]**  
元亲把人带回了自己屋里，两三下就扯掉了他身上仅剩的衣物。那衣服又脏又皱，简直就是一大块烂布。  
捆缚手脚的的绳索被割断了，得到解放的四肢松弛下来，酸痛到快要散架的身体一下子就瘫成了泥，元就软绵绵地卧在叠席上，像一只坏掉了的人偶。  
元亲扳过他的肩，让他彻底曝露在眼前，涎液、精液、汗液混合成秽乱的痕迹，胸膛到腹部被涂得湿腻不堪。视线从脖颈以下慢慢巡视，随着呼吸的起伏，红肿的乳尖有些可怜地挺立着，宛如两颗熟透了的小巧果实。手腕和腿部留着明显的绳索勒印，粗糙的绳面早就磨伤了皮肤，此刻正渗出血来，将伤口变成了一轮轮绯艳的圆环。  
元就的腰很细，狱卒们粗暴地在上面抓出了数道瘀痕，元亲不由伸手摸了摸他的腰侧，指尖传来一阵细微的战栗感，仿佛有种稍加碰触就会折断的错觉。顺着腰线分开他虚弱无力的双腿，股间同样是污浊一片。元亲恶作剧般地用指尖浅浅地刺着那一处凹陷，入口立刻敏感地收缩起来，简直像是一种饥渴的邀约。  
相对于身体的反应，元就倒是一直很安静。元亲无声地笑了笑，虽说暂时没有杀他的打算，但发现狱中的事之后，原本也只想束手旁观。犯下不可饶恕的罪行的死敌，随便怎样处置都好吧——明明怀抱着这样的心态，最后还是忍不住出面阻止了事态。  
借口冠冕堂皇的有很多，归根结底，是当时那副脱离常态的场面，让他莫名地亢奋了起来，包括现在也是。眼前这具布满了凌辱痕迹的躯体透着一种混沌的凄丽，挑逗着灵魂深处人的欲望和鬼的嗜虐心。想要侵犯他，毫无尊严地粉碎那一脸从容，元亲任由本能催使着，解开腰带用勃起的肉茎替代手指顶了进去。  
狭小的入口被完全撑开，里面的饱受蹂躏的内壁已经变得非常柔软，温热贪婪地裹覆着，轻易就纳入了整根器物。只是抽动了几下，湿润粘稠的声响就轻微地响起来，拔出的柱身上沾满了其他人残留在里面的精液，随着再度的插入，那些白浊无处可去地被挤压在了入口的缝隙处，使得本就一塌糊涂的腿间显得更加狼藉。  
“我说你啊，多少露出点憎恨的表情来看看啊。”  
元就并不想理会这种无聊的挑衅。对方掌握了他的敏感点，每一记撞击都深深地楔入体内，弄得他震颤不止。交合的节奏开始失控，攀升的快感在脸上凝聚成了苦恼的神色，元就沉重而急促地呼吸着，从疲惫期中恢复过来的身体毫无休息的余裕，性器已经巍颤颤地抬了头。  
元亲居高临下地望着，忽然拉起他的手腕，朝着破皮的伤口咬了上去。尖锐的刺痛激发了压抑已久的呻吟，伴随着痛楚的呜咽，听起来更加诱人。就在这种突如其来的残酷折磨中，元就的分身却越发硬挺地矗立起来，铃口极度淫靡地溢出一股透明的汁液。  
元亲讪笑着看着他的下身：“喂，你好歹说点什么吧。”  
元就咬紧嘴唇忍耐了会儿，皱着眉低声说道：“……我要洗澡。”  
即便处于目前的情形下，答案的口吻依然是命令式的。元亲哑然失笑，另一种层面上又觉得特别有情趣。他仔细舔掉从脆弱的皮肉里淌出来的血，变本加厉地苛责着抽搐着的后穴。  
元就的喉咙里发出断断续续地音节，含糊而情色。得不到任何抚慰的性器依然不知廉耻地吐着蜜液。在接近尾声的律动中，他的腰渐渐抬起来，耗尽了最后的力气似的剧烈颤抖了几下，一些稀薄的浊液喷溅在了小腹上，就这么直接被操射了出来。

**6射在任意一方的任意部位 [左就]**  
左近衔着牙刷擦干身上的水，心想着果然是挑到了个难伺候的相手。  
原本是在酒吧和狐朋狗友打赌输了，被要求搭讪周围看起来最麻烦的人，结果就选中了那个男人。当时他独自坐在吧台的角落，穿着得体的风衣外套，个头并不高大，样貌也很年轻，但全身都发散着令人生厌的冰冷气场，光是靠过去时被撇了一眼，左近就不由自主地起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
硬着头皮露出招牌式笑容，左近绞尽脑汁地打开话题套近乎，对方却一直维持着冷血动物般的眼神，慢条斯理地喝着冻柠水。感觉快要撑不下去，左近已经准备回头迎接赢家的嘲笑，就在这时，那人突然放下杯子站起来，对着他说：“走吧。”  
于是在朋友们惊诧的视线中，他莫名其妙地被带上了豪华轿车，来到了从未踏足过的高级酒店。虽说一夜情不是什么新鲜事，但对于一贯只混迹于Love Hotel的岛左近来说，还是有种梦幻般的兴奋感。  
“呜哇好厉害……你是哪里的大少爷啊？或者根本就是社长吗？！”  
“闭嘴。给我去洗澡，要洗干净，口腔也是，我讨厌酒的味道。”  
对付这种趾高气扬的类型，确实有些苦手，好在左近生来是个随遇而安的个性，很快就打起了精神。结束最后的清洁步骤，对着镜子整了整发型，万事俱备，他穿上浴衣，大步走了出去。  
“呐，你叫什么名字，告诉我吧？”  
元就才脱下风衣，便有人带着一身潮湿的水汽和沐浴乳的味道，从背后过来抱住了他，用甜腻的语调驾轻就熟地调着情，可元就对此并不受用。  
“称呼‘社长’，就可以了。”  
“什么嘛，又不是工作场合……你的癖好还真奇怪诶。”  
左近啼笑皆非，动作却不含糊，蹭着他的肩头，越过领子亲吻耳后。元就的皮肤干净光滑，显然早有准备。  
“是洗了澡才出来的吗？真是居心不良呢，犯规的哟。”  
顺着脸颊亲过去，想吻他的唇，却被对方侧头躲开了。  
“别做多余的事。”  
“诶？接吻不可以吗？”  
对于元就煞风情的冷漠态度，左近内心咋舌，脸上仍笑嘻嘻地打趣：  
“怎么啦，难道社长已经有喜欢的人了吗？这可是浮气哟浮气~啊呀！”  
话音未落，就被冷不防地推搡了一把，左近失去平衡跌坐在床上，然后一小片塑料包装的东西扔到了他手边。  
“废话少说。”  
元就居高临下地望着他，一粒一粒地解开衬衫上的扣子。  
“带上套，不准搞乱七八糟的花样，也不准留下痕迹，明白了吗？”  
明明说的做的都是情色满满的事，但却摆着副一本正经谈公事的态度——果然好棘手啊，左近暗自嘀咕着，猛的伸手拉住了元就，将他拽倒在床上，然后迅捷地一翻身，调换了上下的位置。  
“好啦好啦，社长大人，接下来就交给我吧。”  
一边说着，左近一边脱掉了他的裤子。元就背靠着枕头，纤细的身体完全裸露出来，只剩敞开的衬衫还勉强挂着，敏感的乳尖微微挺立，烘托得气氛更加暧昧。左近挑逗似的拨弄着尚还垂软的性器，俯身沿着腿弯内侧慢慢舔舐，直到最柔嫩的部分，张口轻咬了下去。  
尖锐的疼痛从大腿根部传来，元就不悦地抓住左近的前发，制止了他。  
“会有牙印。”  
“别这么没情趣嘛。”  
左近没正经地笑着，转而舔上半勃的柱身，舌尖灵巧地抚慰着，时而轻扯着不甚浓密的耻毛，恰到好处的刺痛越发增添了快感的强度。听到对方的呼吸变得沉重，他也开始亢奋起来，架着元就的大腿推上去，低头舔到了更深的会阴，只是稍稍加以撩拨，果然就听见一声难耐的低吟。  
在官能之事上，左近向来有着相当的自信。  
被人恶作剧似的玩弄着敏感带，元就又一次抓住那颜色轻佻的头发，却因为姿势的改变力不从心。  
“唔……别耍花样……我不喜欢……”  
闻言，左近抬起脸来，指间按着性器的顶端，把不断分泌的透明体液慢慢抹开。  
“真是不老实呐，社长，其实你很喜欢吧？”  
否定的词句夹杂着呻吟变得支离破碎，悬空的腿开始背离意愿地微颤。元就向后倒入靠枕之中，仿佛已不想再做徒劳的抵抗，那些发丝就如同逐渐抽离的气势与体力一般，从指间纷纷滑落出去。  
意识到他的反应，左近再度探出舌尖，勾勒着茎身上完全勃起的脉络纹路，然后以温热的口腔包覆了它，缓缓地摩擦吞吐，故意吸出靡乱不堪的湿润水声。元就下意识地咬住了食指的关节，压抑着发出“呜呜”的声音，脚趾像是抽筋般地蜷缩起来。  
游走在神经里的酥麻和令血液沸腾的紧张融合在一块儿，刺激着心脏快速鼓动。窒息感越发强烈，元就松开咬着的手指，任由声音在深呼吸里泄露无疑。左近玩弄似的揉弄着底下的囊袋，舌尖抵着铃口加以吮吸，他的腰立刻浮了起来，全身都抖得厉害。  
本能占据上风的时候，理智从来是欲望的臣服者。  
“啊……不行了……啊啊……”  
射精的快意汹涌地冲击着感官，脑内有一瞬的空白，整个人像是绷到极限而断裂的弦，最终软软地陷进床垫中，大口大口地汲取着空气。  
稍恢复冷静的时候，元就垂眼看去，俯在腿间的男人正跪着直起身来，伸出手指刮去唇角残留的浊液，继而送入口中以舌尖舔着，仿佛那是某种令人恋恋不舍的美味。  
“多谢款待，社长大人。”  
元就突然感到耻辱之极，满心想骂些什么，却语塞得发不出声。  
——不用说，刚才自己射出来的那些，也一定是……  
左近仍是笑嘻嘻的，摸索着从床边找到了事前丢来的安全套，用牙齿叼着包装的一角，利索地解开浴衣，露出训练有素的健康体格。他按住元就的膝盖，再度撑开他的双腿，态度虽是玩世不恭，但投来的眼神已变得深沉而危险。  
“接下来，就该轮到我了呢。”

**7 Dirty talk [亲就]**  
“你这家伙，看上去道貌岸然的，身体却很淫荡啊。”  
“……别……别咬……”  
“唔？但是你喜欢吧，乳头被玩弄的感觉……只要这样的话……”  
“啊！嗯……不……”  
“看，就会把我绞得更紧了，真是厉害。”  
“……闭嘴……你这……嗯啊……卑贱的……海贼……”  
“那么高高在上的毛利大人哟，你现在可正是一丝不挂双腿大张地躺在我这卑贱海贼的身下，像个女人一样被狠狠操着呢。”  
“……哈……你才是……女人吧……姬若子殿下……啊啊啊！”  
“诶诶，我说你啊，真不学乖……不过你要是女人的话，我就干到你怀孕好了，然后给我生个孩子吧。”  
“……混账……说什么……啊哈……蠢话……”  
“哈哈……是啊，只是个笑话……罢了啊。”

**8水仙（Doppelganger）[SUNDAY就]**  
幽暗的礼堂上方，微弱的月辉透过七彩的玻璃照落下来，被隔离成淡淡的光之碎片。烛火在遥远的角落里跳动，快要熄灭似的忽明忽暗。虚脱无力地瘫软在神台坚硬光滑的石面上，衣服被解得七零八落，有人抱着他，温热干燥的皮肤互相接触摩擦，胸口被濡湿滑腻的舌尖舔过去，激起一阵战栗。  
如何来到这里，如何变成现在这副状况，元就全然不记得了，只觉得这定是一场荒诞的怪梦。  
昏昧模糊的视野中，能看到敞开的黑色长袍像夜色般覆盖一具纤细洁白的身体上。那人脸上遮着面纱，又背着光，元就看不清他的容貌。随着他缓缓撑起身，埋在元就体内的那硬物随之一动，令人不由自主倒抽了一口冷气。  
那人的手指在他腰间慢慢画着圈抚摸，异样的酥麻感在皮肤底下肆意流窜。随着摆动的节奏加速，每一次都触在肉壁最敏感的那处，持续的快感让脚趾都蜷缩起来，忍不住发出低声的喘息。太奇怪了，自己的弱点被对方掌握得一清二楚，即便不是本意，身体也因欲望彻底臣服，打开双腿，任人予取予求。  
“你能感受……吧……这盈满身心……的爱。”  
那个人的话语带着笑意，听在耳中却是忽远忽近的模糊不清。  
“啊啊……这欢愉的……绝望的……爱……”  
自己的下体被握住了摩擦，那人快要高潮似的扭曲摇动着肢体，发出夹着呻吟的笑声。疯了吗？元就混沌地想着，连沉溺于这种异常行为的自己也是。股间被重重撞击着，从内而外的刺激让他开始颤抖，对方俯身贴在他的胸口，下面不停地套弄，指尖在铃口处细细研磨，把他弄得又湿又滑。  
“你一定能感受到的……”  
身体越来越亢奋，听到的全是喘息和淫秽的水声。元就快要把持不住，看着咫尺的那张脸，用尽最后的力气抬起手，抓住了那片阻挡真相的轻薄面纱。手臂垂落的一刹那，面纱被扯落了——  
“啊……”  
即使光线昏暗，他也毫不犹豫地辨认出了对方真实的容貌。惊诧莫名的同时，诡异的快感冲击了头脑，忍不住就呼喊出声，全身痉挛地射出来。  
那是，自己的脸。  
这时，那个人也到了极限，仿佛享受着元就情动后的余韵，挺身将自己埋进深处，一股股地喷涌着。温热的体液填满了甬道，好像从内部开始，侵蚀着灵魂。  
和自己一模一样的容颜慢慢俯低靠近，元就无法移开视线。那是超越了恐惧的诡异，妖物般地说着耳语。  
“因为我，即是你啊。”

**9暴露/偷窥 [弃子就]**  
门的里面时不时传来水声。元就大人正在沐浴。  
——明明是负责守卫的我，却做出这等举动，此乃大不敬。啊啊，可我无法抑制心中的躁动。  
狭小的浴室内，不甚清明的光线中，那位大人赤裸地站在水池旁，以木盆舀起水来，高举至头顶倾倒冲洗着身体。  
纤细的脖颈，突起的肩胛骨，紧实的肉体线条从手臂延伸下去，收缩至腰、臀，再被双腿分割，完美得无可挑剔的身段。  
微微侧身的时候，我的眼中没有遗漏那因为水温刺激而挺立起来的乳头，以及腿间垂在那秘密阴影中的可爱的部分。元就大人被濡湿的发所掩盖的侧脸很快又背了过去，并没有发现我这丑鄙不堪的行为。  
若是被发现的话，能预想到他以这样的姿态投来残酷的眼神，即使当下砍掉我的脑袋，我也毫无怨尤。  
啊，好想碰触，拥抱这具梦幻的躯体，用我卑贱的唇舌吮吸他的脚趾，在他泛着水光的白皙肌肤上咬下印痕；用我粗糙的手指爱抚他的胸膛，让他颤抖着射在我的掌心之中；用我肮脏的硬物侵犯他的穴内，彻底地玷污，听他无力而刻毒地咒骂，这对我而言都是无与伦比的朝圣……  
放纵这罪恶的妄想汇聚奔腾，我的下体不知廉耻地隐隐胀痛，却自始至终连一根手指都不敢动弹。不能再这样下去，猛地转过头，内心的邪念令我感到无比羞耻，又难以言喻地亢奋，便在这样的煎熬与愉悦中，浴室的门忽然打开了。我慌忙拜俯，那位大人赤裸的双脚就这样从我视线的边缘快步走了过去，而我久久未起身，只是任由心脏急促地跳动着。  
即使上阵杀敌之刻，也不会如现在这般紧张，我将身体俯得更低，盯着眼前一路渐远的水印足迹，伸出舌尖，舔了上去。

**14纹身/穿孔/等等 [亲就/极道]**  
赤裸的小腿挂在男人健硕的肩膀上，持续晃动着，足袋未曾脱去，就和那条还勉强地遮在身上的和式丧服一样，纯粹的黑色衬得肌肤愈发苍白。  
放眼望去，除了黑白之外，只有左肩被一大片缭乱的色彩占据着，虽说极道的首领多有刺青，但纹在毛利元就这样的身型上，丝毫没有增加孔武有力的感觉，反而透出一种艺术般的雅致来。  
艳丽的牡丹怒放在光滑的肌肤上，一条翡翠色的蛇游走花中，蛇头盘在左胸上方，妖冶地吐着信子，而蛇尾则越过肩头，延伸到了背部，在肩胛上环绕成圈，耀眼的日轮居于其中，光芒万丈。  
此刻元就正躺在沙发上，深夜的室内灯光昏昧，日轮隐于暗处，只余青蛇随着急促的呼吸蜿蜒起伏。比起他的衣衫半褪，长曾我部元亲只是解开了皮带和拉链，就这么放肆地做了起来。  
数小时前，他们还在丰臣家守灵的葬仪上。之后元亲便大摇大摆地跟着他回了住地，自从和四国组同盟之后，元就对这种情形基本算是习以为常。话没说几句，就在脱下羽织的空隙，对方突然把他压在沙发上接吻，求欢的意图简单粗暴。  
尽管本身对这种事没多少兴趣，不过情欲一旦被撩起，元就也不打算故作矜持。毕竟只要有利可图，用什么关系相处，并不是多大的问题。  
“唔……不要……不要了……啊啊……”  
高潮的巅峰刚刚过去，元就止不住地颤抖，口中的拒绝软弱得如同哀求。分身还在可怜兮兮地吐着余精，新鲜的白浊滴溅落在漆黑的衣料上，慢慢晕出可耻的污渍。元亲依然精神奕奕地快速抽插，粗大的肉刃无情地撑开痉挛的内壁，一次次地顶撞着敏感点，掌控着这具躯体迫于本能地迎合着自己。  
“你那里，可没说不要啊。”  
“混……哈啊……混蛋……”  
咒骂无力地淹没在呻吟里，元亲似乎很乐意欣赏那张素来镇定的脸，此刻被迷乱的欲望所支配。他抓着元就的腰抬起来，节奏减慢，却一下比一下操得狠，最后，他发出满足的闷哼，把整根器物埋进去，全都射在了里面。  
滑腻的体液灌满深处时，元就抓紧了沙发边缘，指头用力地陷了进去，整个人都好像被烫到似的，背一下子弹了起来，双肩剧烈抖动，蛇与花翻滚纠缠，交织出无比的艳色。  
花了几分钟从酣畅的情事中平静下来，元亲抽身走到书架边，擅自从柜台上取下一支红酒，打开木塞闻了闻，居然就着瓶口喝了下去。  
“82年份的Lafite，真是的，居然藏着这种好东西。”元亲啧啧感叹着，回头晃了晃瓶子，“明明你滴酒不沾，是为谁准备的？”  
“有价值的东西，自然是用在有价值的人身上。”元就斜了他一眼，缓缓坐起身，拢起松松垮垮的和服裹住了身体，“你配不上。”  
“你啊，老是喜欢价值长价值短。我倒想知道，现在的丰臣组，对你还有多少价值？”  
“我和大谷尚有约定，看石田的表现如何，暂时我不会插手。”  
元就似乎一早就已做出了决断，回答得可谓毫不犹豫。  
“至于德川那边，就是你的事了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你一定会去的，因为你有很多话必须要问他。”  
元亲放下酒，挨着坐到元就身边，捏着他的下颚，凑过去仔细看那双细长而锐利的眼。  
“你还真是聪明的让人讨厌啊，毛利。”这么感慨地说着，他低声笑了起来，“酒我就收下了，到手的宝贝，我才不让给别人。”  
说着，他便吻了上去，舌尖肆无忌惮地撬开齿关，红酒味道不断渡入元就口中，一丝丝夺走仅供呼吸的氧气。元就下意识地想推开他，却被他早一步按住了后脑，不容退却地吻得更深。  
这种时候倒是发挥了不错的预判力，元就略微烦躁地想着。讨厌的酒精似乎麻痹了嗅觉，身体因为窒息感而松弛下来，蔽体的丧服再度滑落肩头。  
“难得见你穿这样，总觉的……特别诱人呢。”  
顺着脖颈亲下去，元亲轻轻咬在胸前斑斓的刺青上。  
如天阳高傲，如名花冷艳，如毒牙攻心。  
“你竟也有这种下作的趣味吗。”  
元就忍不住冷声唾骂，却换来男人不知廉耻地笑声。  
“我会当成是夸奖……去床上，再来一次吧，呐？”

**18拒绝高潮 [亲就]**  
角落里的烛火昏昏沉沉，元就无法安睡。深夜的房间内，他听着自己单调的呼吸声，有种正慢慢蜕变成一只怪物的错觉。  
身上的绷带拆掉了些，大面积的痂褪了很多，新生的皮肤还很嫩，和扭曲的疤痕纠结在一起，到处都是混合着疼痛的刺痒，却又哪里都碰不得，简直是活生生的煎熬。。  
被那场爆炸波及之时，元就没有想过能活下来，更没有想过会被最为厌恶的死敌所救。事到如今，豢养和圈禁已毫无区别，自己成了那场天下之争中的战败者，失去一切，唯独捡回了这条苟延残喘的性命。  
突兀的脚步声从外头远远传来，朝这里不断靠近。很快门被拉开了，有人大摇大摆地登堂入室，掀开被褥挨着元就睡了进来。  
被属于男人的结实臂膀环绕着，偏高的体温从后头包围了身躯。即使背对着元就也知道是谁，除了那家伙此地无人敢如此狂妄。对方的气息和嘴唇的触感随之落在颈后，隔着绷带，印下一片细碎的亲吻。  
指尖在他的腰腹上徘徊，元亲摸着那些正在愈合的地方。肌肤从血痂中裸露出来，有种新奇的滑腻感，像某种从坚硬外壳里剥离出来的果实。  
“伤好多了。”  
他抵着元就的耳背说话，嗅到的全是膏药混入伤口所散发的腥膻气味。这段时日以来，元亲已经习惯了这种味道。  
安艺之主何等孤高，落到这般遍体鳞伤的境地，根本不肯让府内的仆役接近。元亲自然不能放任不管，所以清洗换药之事，他干脆亲力亲为。起初元就还企图反抗，然而伤势令一切举动都成了徒劳，到后来不知是放弃还是习以为常，终究沉默地接受了元亲的摆布。  
当初把他救回来的原因，元亲也曾想过，或许是无意义的怜悯，或许是想看看宿敌悲惨的最期。直到他看见元就从昏迷中醒来，即便全身散发着腐臭的气息，仍是自濒死中努力地重生着，才发觉自己的初衷很简单——不想让他死，仅此而已。  
“该说是那个吗，日轮庇佑什么的，真是厉害呐。”  
收拢手臂把人抱得更紧些，胸膛贴上他粗糙的背部，未褪尽的痂和火燎的伤疤纵横交错，忍不住就顺着脖颈吻到了肩胛。舌尖舔着那些熟悉的纹路，在张口咬上去的时候，元亲感到了他抽搐一般的轻颤。  
于是搂在腰上的手臂绕到前方，轻易就握住了他双腿间的东西，肆意揉弄了会儿，依然软绵绵的，如同它的主人那样虚弱无力。  
自生还以来，元就便无法勃起了，无论怎么挑逗，哪怕侵犯他也无济于事。之前连年征战，元亲也曾见过不少因伤不能再人道的士兵，但大夫表示元就的性器并没有损坏，一时竟找不出没有反应的原由，后来换了几人看诊，甚至请来了南蛮的医师，也不见什么起色。  
那肉块仿佛是沉默地抗拒着，替他死去了似的。  
元亲从旁边的手匣里取来特制的药油，在指掌上抹匀了，探下去慢慢转动做着润滑，果然感到后穴反射性地收缩了起来。但他并没有退让，反而多插入了一根手指，强硬地撑开那可怜的狭口，故意弄出些咕啾咕啾的粘腻声响。  
这段日子没少做同样的事，就像某种可疑的特殊治疗，元就总是不能适应。元亲的舌尖从绷带缝隙里舔着结痂的皮肤，那些因愈合产生的瘙痒越发强烈起来，他忍不住蠕动着逃避，却换来对方力量性的压制。  
“……疯子……对这样的身体，竟会产生欲望吗？”  
“因为，你像兔子啊。”  
那个男人的声音低沉里带着些许愉悦，讲着些莫名其妙的话。  
“为了达到目的费尽心机，结果被得知真相的鲨鱼被扒光了皮，最终你又得到了什么呢？”  
“你这混账……以为自己是神吗！”  
元就再度挣扎起来，伤势本就影响了发声，愤怒的情绪更是让他嗓音嘶哑不堪。元亲以臂力禁锢着他，任他将所剩无几的体力挥霍殆尽，然后用硬挺的阴茎代替手指，缓缓插进已经扩张至柔软的穴口。  
“很可惜，海的这边不是因幡，而是鬼岛哦。”  
全部进入后，男人宛如玩笑的说着，扣住他的腰缓缓抽送起来。即便反应变得迟钝，被粗大的异物入侵时仍会感到生理性的难捱。元就虚软地半侧着身子，手指竭尽全力揪着被褥，承受着背后一记记楔入体内的撞击，像一条被钉在砧板上的鱼，只剩下张开口本能地喘息。  
媾合的动作渐渐激烈，元亲的兴致旺盛起来，毫不留情地用膝盖顶开他的双腿，这样下肢交错的姿势让肉刃进得更深，股间遍布的全是湿滑的药剂和体液。每一处还未痊愈皮肤都传递着撕扯般的疼痛，元就终究忍不住发出了呜咽般的呻吟。  
意识到他的反应，元亲继续握住了他的性器，技巧性地撸弄着。很快药油里的成分起了作用，元就觉得里里外外都被摩擦得发热，每到这个时候，麻木的性欲便会短暂地苏醒，不完全的快感刺激着身体，让萎软的茎体稍稍充胀了起来。  
仿佛是被人控制着强行勃起，自己却又无可奈何的的局面，总是令残存的自尊心感到莫大的煎熬。  
“……你究竟……要羞辱我到什么时候？”  
几乎是咬着牙如此质问，对方却没有回答，只是俯低了吻他的颊侧。片刻后，元亲的呼吸开始急促，低沉的告白随着接近高潮的叹息灌入元就的耳内。  
“我想占有你啊。”  
大脑已经混乱，分不清感官的知觉，痛苦而不排斥，愉悦却不兴奋，好像整个人都濒临崩坏的边缘。恍惚间，男人重重地撞了几下，阴茎插到了尽可能的深处，一股股灼热地射了出来。  
激情过去，元亲没有急着退出他的身体，像是享受余韵般地依然拥抱着他。伸手扳过元就的脸，他一点点触摸着那张被火灼伤了大半的容颜。  
“我摧毁了你，再慢慢地修复你。”  
摩挲着那双干燥的嘴唇，元亲张口咬了上去，听到吃痛的低吟，才极尽温柔地反复舔舐。  
“然后，你就成为鬼的生贽吧。”  
闻言，元就忽然颤栗似的发抖，被动地勾着舌尖与人接吻，腿间略有硬度的器官只流了些眼泪一样的粘液，终究又沉寂如初。


	3. 色气三十题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *三左向，少量左三  
*现paro、捏造有 / 年龄操作 / 女体化 / R18  
*未完成，仅收录14题

**1眼角的泪痣**  
夜幕降临，商业区绚烂的灯火亮了起来，将整条街道映得流光溢彩。  
三成坐在休息区的长沙发上，从楼层的落地玻璃窗看出去，正好能见到不远处大楼外墙上的巨幅平面广告。  
画面上的男人半侧着脸，时髦的发型染成柔顺的棕色，又不羁地挑染出小片橘红。刘海斜斜地盖下来，精致得能看清那一缕缕垂落的发丝。他脸上没有太多脂粉的痕迹，连唇彩也选用了浅淡的颜色，在人工照明的效果下，皮肤细腻的质感被衬托得相当完美。为了凸显新品睫毛膏的主题，模特半阖着眼，刻意打理过的睫毛纤长浓密，像一片栖息的黑色蝶翼，缀在眼角那一点圆润的泪痣，让整个素妆透出几分魅惑的气场来。  
最近的美妆行业很流行启用男性作为彩妆商品的代言人，制作这幅广告的知名品牌也不例外。无论是演艺圈的明星或是职业模特，性别上的绝对反差似乎能带来与众不同的视觉冲击。就好比这个占据了几层楼面的男人，充满英气的俊朗五官以妆容糅合了女性化的柔美，更增添了一种强大而微妙的吸引力。  
三成注目于那幅广告看了很久——那个人，眼角下面应该没有痣才对。  
“三成大人！”  
欢快的语调随着急匆匆的脚步声传来。三成收起思绪，转头看去，穿着便服的红发青年正朝他挥了挥手。  
“太慢了，左近。”  
“抱歉啦，拍摄工作拖延了一会儿。”  
三成脑中还浮现着外面那张广告，忍不住仔细打量了他几眼。  
作为新晋的当红模特，岛左近有一张不错的脸，即便是普通的T恤和牛仔裤，在他身上也能穿出别样的风格来——是块不错的材料，只是相对于照片中明艳或酷炫的感觉，实际上的他，行事作风倒不如说是顽皮轻浮罢了。  
忽然，三成好像是发现了什么，抬起手摸了摸左近的侧脸。  
“这里……”  
左眼角的下方，残留着和巨幅广告上面相同的泪痣。  
“诶？啊，这个！”  
左近愣了一愣，立刻反应了过来，忙着用手去擦。  
“是点上去的啦，一定因为急着赶过来，卸妆没有卸干净……”  
可是这个举动马上就被阻止了。三成面无表情地捉着他的手腕，目光定格在他的眼角。  
“不用了。”  
明明只是小到不起眼的黑色圆点，却令人产生了一种诱惑般的甘甜冲动。  
“今晚，就留着吧。”  
左近对上他的视线，不知怎的脸就慢慢红了起来。  
真的是，没出息，一个大男人，居然会为这样一句毫无意义的话而感到害羞起来。  
尽管心里唾弃着这样的自己，内心却无法抑制地感到欢悦。  
左近嘻嘻的笑着，轻佻地眯起眼睛。  
“嗯，只要三成大人喜欢的话。”  
连那颗虚假的泪痣，都好像凝聚了那一些些曝露出来的贪婪心意，而显得鲜活起来。

**2丹凤眼/眼线 [吉原paro]**  
斜阳的光辉逐渐从吉原褪去，宿屋「藤蝶」也即将开始属于夜晚的欢宴，就在这种忙碌不堪的时候，有人冒冒失失地闯进了身为楼主的三成的居室。  
“三成大人！”  
一身舞子打扮的左近几乎是扑到了三成的面前，连跳舞用的折扇都掉落在地。  
“我听说「藤蝶」很快就要结束营业了？不，不止是我们店，乃至整个吉原都……”  
“那又如何？”  
三成面无表情地打断了他焦急的问话，左近愣了愣，随即露出震惊不已地表情来。  
“竟然是真的？那个混蛋将军到底想干什么啊，是为了一己私欲吗，利用权势出老千什么的，还是说想对三成大人您……”  
“左近。”三成叹了口气，调整坐姿直对着情绪激动的少年，“你哭什么。”  
这么一说，左近才发现不知不觉中自己正泪流不止，慌忙拿手乱抹一气，却把妆容全部都弄花了。三成忍无可忍地阻止了他的动作，掏出手巾擦干净他的脸。  
“之前，他对我说起的时候，我也曾严词质问过。”  
取来备用的梳妆匣，三成捏着左近的下巴，给他的嘴唇补上胭脂。  
“尽管如此，我心里却很清楚，吉原这种吸食了太多悲哀与痛苦的地方，迟早是要消亡的。”  
“所以，您才刻意安排我离开这里吗，但是店没有了的话，您又该去哪里呢？”  
左近说着，眼眶又泛出湿润的水光。他的眼尾天生就带着些红，方才哭过之后，越发透出桃花般的色泽来。  
“世界是很广阔的，我的去处你不必担心，只管跟着伊达走就可以了。”  
“我不走了！”左近用力吸了吸鼻子，正色道，“我已经决定了，要跟随三成大人。”  
三成仍是无动于衷地板着脸：“别胡闹，你不是一直都渴望着逃出吉原吗？”  
“嗯……老实说，以前，我一直都觉得自己的人生太糟糕了，因为想找到活下去的理由，所以我赌上性命，从原来的店里逃了出来，即便如此，我也不知道该何去何从。直到被您收留，我才发现，迄今为止的乏味人生，一定就是为了和您相遇而存在的。”  
以无比认真的神情述说着，左近放在膝盖上的双手渐渐抓紧了和服的衣袖。  
“我真的，真的很喜欢三成大人，是您让我体会到活着也是件不错的事情。无论外面的世界有多么辽阔，但对我而言，没有三成大人的地方，就毫无意义。”  
好像忽然想到了什么，左近从怀里摸出了一样东西，拉起三成的手，塞进他的掌心里。  
依然是那两颗斑驳的旧骰子，带着暖暖的体温，瞬间让人回忆起初会的那个雪夜。  
“我的运气很不错呢，之前和三成大人的赌约都是我赢了。所以，再让我赌一次吧，如果这次我也赢了的话，无论今后您去哪里，都让我伴随着您吧。”  
三成看着手中的骰子，沉默了片刻，便将它们收了起来。  
“随你喜欢。好了，把眼睛闭上。”  
闻言，左近立刻温顺地合上了眼，三成抬起手，沾着朱砂的笔尖沿着他眼脸的弧度，细细地勾上两缕精致的红线。  
“不过在那之前，不准再哭了，做好你现在该做的事吧。”  
“是，三成大人。”  
左近睁开眼，重重地点头，明亮的瞳中满是欣喜之色。他绽开笑容，语调已然恢复了轻盈，顺手捡起落在一边的舞扇，唰地一下展开来，遮在面前。只露出一双因愉悦而弯起眉眼，眼眶周围的那抹艳红，勾勒的全是鲜活的灵动与妩媚。  
“双天来舞，要登场咯！”

**3仰头喝水时上下滚动的喉结**  
“三成大人！”  
——啊啊，又来了。  
结束剑道部活的石田三成内心烦躁地感慨着，头也不回地往前走。但这并不妨碍高声呼唤着他的那家伙从后面追上来，亦步亦趋地跟在身边。  
“我说过不必特地来等我的。”  
语气生硬地说着，但是对方完全没有感受到他的不快，依然咧着嘴嘻嘻傻笑。  
“没关系啦，是我自愿要等的哦~我不是说过了吗，要一直跟随三成大人来着。”  
——所以说，重点根本就错了啊！  
三成内心强烈地吐槽，不禁回想起一个月前那次偶遇。  
某天放学后，自己因为赶时间而难得抄了近路，迎面就撞上了一名慌不择路的少年，后头还追来三四个陌生的男生。  
那几个男生穿着其他学校的制服，嚣张跋扈的态度一看就不是善茬。而那个少年似乎是同校生，但是一头挑染的发型和衣着随意的模样，也俨然是个惹是生非的货色。  
三成本无意卷入这种不良份子之间的争斗，可那个少年居然躲到他背后拉住了衣角，几乎是带着哭腔地喊起救命来。  
外校的不良生立刻冲着三成围上来，到了这种地步，即使辩解自己与这个人素不相识，也是毫无作用了吧。敏捷地闪开袭来的攻击，三成别无选择地出拳。在主修的剑道之外，他也进行过体术的练习，对付几个混混可谓绰绰有余。  
打跑了不自量力的敌人之后，麻烦的始作俑者还呆呆地杵在一边。正当三成将冰冷的视线投向他准备斥责几句的时候，那少年居然万分激动地扑了过来。  
「好厉害，好厉害啊！真的太厉害了！」  
少年整个人都颤抖着，兴奋过度的情绪反倒把三成给怔住了。  
「我是一年级的岛左近，恩人请告诉我你的名字！」  
——搞什么啊这家伙……  
脑中还被他的反应搞得一头雾水，嘴上已经下意识地把自己的名字报出去了。  
「三成大人……对吧？三成大人，请让我跟随您吧！」  
自称岛左近的后辈在面前深深鞠躬，三成最终什么都没说出来，只得沉默地转头离开。但从那之后，左近每天都会出现在他的视野范围之内，时而送来零食和饮品，或者等他一起放学，只要一有空闲，那抹红发的身影必然都会在周围徘徊。  
三成并非轻易与人亲近的个性，烦躁起来也数次沉下脸吼着让他走，那时左近就会露出泫然欲泣的表情，瘪着嘴手足无措的样子，却仍旧小心翼翼地跟在他身后，如同一只被主人训斥了的小狗。  
每当看到他这个模样，三成就无奈得全然不想再理会。而放任不管的结果就是，人尽皆知那个“凶王”身边有了个死心塌地的小跟班，甚至连挚友大谷吉继也意味深长地笑着说：  
「被麻烦的犬缠上了哟，三成。」  
——那么这到底算什么，犬的报恩吗？  
思绪拉回现在，如此烦恼着的时候，边上的左近已经递来准备好的饮料。  
“三成大人，练习辛苦了，请用。”  
对这种殷勤已经习以为常，三成接过瓶子，毫不客气地喝了起来。  
不得不承认，岛左近很清楚他的喜好和口味，仿佛是专门调查过一般，就像现在这瓶饮料，也是三成中意的品牌。  
——经常让他破费也不好，下次，请他吃饭吧。  
或许是剑道练习后确实渴了，三成仰起头，大口摄入水分，喉结上下滚动着，咕嘟咕嘟地喝掉了半瓶。无意中瞟向旁边，却看到左近正出神地凝视着他，眼神闪闪发亮，充满了钦羡和崇拜，乃至混合成了一种露骨的渴望。  
三成忍不住皱起眉，似乎想到了什么，看了看他，又看了看自己手中的饮料。  
“拿去。”  
“……诶？”  
不解地瞧着三成递回给自己的半瓶饮料，左近一脸的状况外。  
“看了这么久，想喝就拿去吧。”  
“……啊！您误会了啦，那、那个是……”  
理解了三成的意思之后，左近慌忙地摆着手，又语无伦次地不知想表达什么。  
“吵死了，到底要不要？”  
“要！当然要！”  
眼看三成愠怒起来，左近立刻连连点头，喜出望外地从他手中接过饮料瓶，开心到让三成觉得此刻从他屁股后面冒出条尾巴来摇晃都不足为奇。  
左近灌了一大口，猛地咳嗽起来，接着紧紧捂住了嘴，蹲在地上许久没有站起来。  
是呛到了吗？三成看到他的样子，未免觉得在意，于是也蹲下去查看。发现左近蜷着身子，脸涨得通红，红得可以媲美他那一片鲜艳如血的发色。  
“喂，不要紧吗？”  
有些焦急地询问着，却听到对方的指缝间漏出了细若蚊鸣的音色。  
“和三成大人……”  
“哈？”  
“和三成大人……接吻了啦……”  
“！！！”  
十字青筋突地爆起在额角。  
——担心这种蠢货的我，才是蠢货吧！  
暴躁地用书包砸了左近的头，三成立刻转过身，简直是头疼欲裂地大步离去。

**4微扬起头时的颈线**  
和左近唇舌交缠之后，就顺着脸颊一直亲吻到脖颈。  
左近仰起头肆意接受着三成的爱抚，颈线从下颚柔和地延伸至下，弧度微微起伏，在深夜的灯火中显得格外温顺。  
三成张嘴咬在喉结的下方。他喜欢这么做，因为只要用一点轻巧的力度，就可以听到左近难耐的喘息。不过今天有所不同，他在喘息中还听到了一些压抑的低笑。  
“有何可笑？”  
在这旖旎时分用严肃的语调询问，实在是无趣。幸好左近早就习惯了主公那不解风情的态度。  
“每次三成大人咬这里的时候，都让我以为要被吃掉了呢。”  
冷哼一声，三成跟他拉开了距离。  
“怕了吗？”  
“怎么会。”  
左近却一味地笑着，再度将整个人贴上来，微妙地磨蹭着三成的躯体。  
“我可是高兴都来不及呢。”  
双手挽着他的脖子，向那双薄情的嘴唇献上自己炽热的吻，还有蛊惑一般的呢喃，从咽喉的深处传递出来。  
“呐，快点如您所愿地，吃掉我吧。”

**5白皙的后颈 [左三]**  
岛左近早早地来到选修课的大教室，第一件事就是往第五排靠窗的位置看去，果不其然，那里已经坐着人了。  
左近并不勤勉，能进入这所颇有名望的私立大学，也是靠家里的助力。学分和考试成绩都勉强滑过警戒线，连出勤率都是岌岌可危，就是这样一个游手好闲的典范，最近却一反常态，积极地来上课了。  
虽说是积极，也只是对这门经济学原理而言的。最初是以保证出勤率为目的，直到无意中发现了那个人。  
左近在他身后找了个位置坐下来。从这里可以很清楚的看见那人的背影，脖子从圆领的针织薄毛衣里露出来，后颈被窗外的阳光映照着，快要和银白的发色融为一体。  
石田三成，丰臣财阀的养子，品学兼优的优等生，未来也必将成为金融界的菁英。照理说这样的男人从不缺追求者和追随者，但是由于他强硬凛冽的性格态度，反而让周身被难以接近的气场所包围。想起之前自己几次搭讪失败的经历，左近不经意地苦笑起来。  
真是输惨了，拿出自己最得意的手段，却完全被当成了空气，现在那个人已经不记得他的存在了吧。  
啊啊，不甘心。  
左近托着下巴歪了歪脑袋，正好能看到三成耳廓和颚骨的线条，棱角分明得有些凉薄。他就这么肆意盯着，完全不担心会被发现，因为无论他看多久，三成从未回过头。  
专注到令人感到不可思议的男人。左近心想，自己永远也无法成为他那样的人。因为无法成为，所以愈发憧憬。  
视线又游移到颈后的肌肤上，一小片的白皙耀眼，纯粹得好像透明一样。  
笑意静止在眼角，舌尖暗暗地舔过唇沿。  
想要得到他。  
想得快要疯掉。

**6微含着樱桃/草莓的嘴唇**  
左近盘腿窝在双人沙发上，眼睛瞪得直勾勾的，手指飞快按动，聚精会神地打着掌机游戏，片刻不得闲。  
三成坐在他边上，看着新一期的金融杂志，明明是和谐的两人世界，却各自在做着不相干的事情。  
只有茶几上一盘共同享用的新鲜草莓，安静地维持着两人之间的联系。  
三成边翻页，边将手伸向果盆，捞了个空才发现，不知何时里面的草莓已经一颗不剩了。  
愣了愣，三成转头看向左近，只见最后的草莓正被他衔在嘴上。大概是对游戏太过专心的缘故，完全忘了吃下去，就这么浅浅地咬着，双唇半启，被果实美味的艳红渲染了，饱满的唇色仿佛飘散出甘甜的香气。  
比起草莓，三成似乎发现了更为诱人的东西。  
“左近。”  
“……”  
对于他的充耳不闻，三成放下杂志，加重了音量。  
“左近！”  
“啊！？”  
左近猛地回过神来，抬起一张满是惊愕的脸，答话时一松口，唇间的草莓瞬时掉落下去，咕噜咕噜地滚走了。  
还来不及说什么，他就被三成拉过胳膊抱住了，对方的舌尖闯入毫无防备的口腔，吮吻出湿润的声响。草莓的味道混杂在彼此的气息间，发酵成甜蜜的醉意，在这春日的午后，勾起了另外一种蠢蠢欲动的食欲。  
平行的空间融合交叠在了一起。  
翻了一半的杂志扔在茶几上，沙发角落的掌机闪烁着GAME OVER的画面，连同那颗不知遗落何处的草莓，全都变成了谁无也暇顾及的东西。

**7曲线美好的后背**  
三成让左近翻过身，从背后插入了他。  
改变体位之前就已经到了高潮的临界点，突然被抽空的身体正在欲求不满的痉挛，以至于三成再度进入的时候，左近瞬间就亢奋得射了出来。  
白浊的体液小股小股地喷溅在床单上，左近软绵绵地没了力气，跪着支撑半身的膝盖都有些微的颤抖。三成毫无怜悯地将自己整根都推进去，顺服的甬道完全敞开，甚至因为侵略者的到来而狂喜不已。  
从这个角度看去，左近的背部完全呈现在眼前，不算宽阔，却很漂亮。肩胛骨微微耸起，年轻的肌肤紧实而有弹性，包裹着柔韧的肌肉，延伸到腰部就缓缓收窄，透出一种优美的力量感。三成俯视着，忽然在他臀瓣上拍了一掌，伴随着清脆的声响，不算强烈的刺激让余韵中的身体抖得更加厉害，左近发出了哭腔似的呻吟。  
“把腰抬起来。”  
虽然嘴里含含糊糊地说着“不行了”，但仍是按照指令乖巧地抬起了腰。三成伸出手指顺着脊梁的弧度一直划到尾椎，背部的曲线在指尖下面一路起伏，满意地感受到左近触电般的战栗，然后抓着他的双臀用力顶弄。光是如此直接地看着那张贪得无厌的口吞吐自己的样子，就让他体验到一种凌驾其上的快感。  
“左近，床单脏了。”  
“啊……对……不起……我会……唔……弄干净……”  
左近大口喘息着，下意识地回应着三成故意的责难，却被冲撞得话都说不完整。透明的黏液又从铃口一丝丝滴落了下来，将濡湿的床单渗得更湿。

**8湿漉漉的头发 [年龄操作]**  
石田三成一开门，就闻到了一股颓靡的味道。说不上来具体是什么，但明显能感觉到里面混杂着浓重的荷尔蒙作用。低声说着“我回来了”，他径自走进去，环视了一圈室内。  
老旧公寓的空间并不大，自从三成入住之后，原本乱七八糟的卫生环境改善了许多。他很快就发现垃圾桶里丢着用过的安全套，不由看了一眼那个只穿着平角裤，坐在二手沙发上抽烟的男人。  
那个人似乎刚洗过澡，脖子上还挂着毛巾，染过色的头发耷拉下来，泛着湿漉漉的光泽。他手指夹着烟，拎起啤酒罐子，正饶有兴趣地看着电视节目，发觉三成回来了，便转过头笑着冲他打了个招呼。  
合租的岛左近是地下赌场的侍应生，快三十岁了依然嬉皮笑脸地混着日子，虽说是个不折不扣的同性恋，却表示对小鬼没有兴趣，从来不曾对三成出手。  
原本，三成也不可能和这种人有任何的瓜葛，直到半年前，丰臣财阀遭遇了严峻的金融问题，面临破产危机，连居住的宅院都被拿去当作抵押。身为丰臣的一份子，刚考上T大的三成本来打算辍学，但在半兵卫和刑部的强烈反对下，最终他只身来到了东京。  
为了尽可能的节省经费，三成找到了这间极其便宜的合租屋，尽管室友不尽如人意，但现状容不得他挑三拣四。除了维持学业之外，他几乎把时间都花在兼职上，而左近的工作时间基本是昼伏夜出，两个人能碰面的时间并不多，可一旦碰面，就经常是这种气氛尴尬的局面。  
“你要做这种事到什么时候。”  
三成冷冷地站在原地，左近一脸茫然地回视他。  
“缺钱的话，就多去打工啊。”  
听明白话里的意思，左近噗嗤一声笑出来，掐掉了烧到末尾的烟。  
“我不就是在打工吗？”  
凭着出挑的外表和轻浮的性格，左近在赌场里能吸引很多人，但无论是在别处做还是带回家里，无一例外都是要收钱的。  
“我不是那个意思。”三成皱了皱眉，“总之，不要再做这种事了。”  
正想调头回自己的房间，左近突然起身，几步就拦在了他的面前。  
“什么啊，你是打算出钱养我吗？没了这笔收入，我可是很头疼的。”  
“收入可以有别的方法。”  
三成无意和他争论，左近却不依不饶地挡着去路，两人的个头差不多高，一时僵持不下。忽然，左近把脸凑向三成，发梢上残余的水滴顺着脸部线条滑下去，忍不住就让人的目光黏在了他的容貌上。  
不可否认，这男人有一张好看的脸，五官英挺，鸢色的瞳孔眯起来，就透着戏谑的笑意。  
“啊啊，没错，是有很多方法，但是我呢，就喜欢做爱。既能让身体舒服，一次又能赚很多钱，没有比这更好的事情了。”  
未曾料到如此大胆而放浪的言论，三成竟被怔住了，毫不掩饰地露出了不快的表情。冷嘲热讽见得多了，左近并不在意他的反应，耸了耸肩，无所谓地喝着啤酒。  
“我跟你这种养尊处优长大的少爷不一样，你要是看不惯的话，随时可以搬走。”  
话音未落，手腕就被用力抓住了，左近吓了一跳，罐子从手中滑落，啤酒咕嘟嘟洒了一地。刚要抱怨，抬头就对上了三成的双眼。那眼神是他从未见过的，坚毅而锐利，宛如利剑一般，直穿透到人心底里去。  
左近被盯得紧张起来，下意识地挣扎着，却挫败地发现根本挣脱不了对方的钳制。  
“干、干吗！”  
大声的抗议徒劳无功，三成只是沉默地注视着，眼神渐渐变得微妙。左近咽了口唾沫，比起紧张更有一种莫名的慌乱在滋生，连心跳都不由自主地加速了。  
“把你的头发擦干。”  
片刻之后，三成终于放开了手，冷淡地说了一句，就走进房间关上了门。左近看了看被抓红的手腕，又看了看淌成一滩的啤酒，脚底被浸得湿腻腻，感觉糟透了。  
“搞啥啊……”  
长长地吁了口气，左近下意识地挠头，摸到一手潮湿，才拿起肩上的毛巾胡乱擦着脑袋。什么心情都没了，他晃着走回去，百无聊赖地倒在沙发上，电视里的搞笑艺人还在不适时宜地做出滑稽的动作，嬉笑声让人越发觉得烦躁。  
——那家伙，刚才到底想说什么呢？  
“啊啊，麻烦的小鬼。”

**9下雨天贴在身上的衬衫**  
左近从浅眠中惊醒，面前的床上空无一人，他心头一跳，倏地从椅子上站起来。  
进入雨季，气温下降，连呼吸的空气也是潮湿的。就在这个糟糕的时节，丰臣家失去了最重要的支柱。半年前半兵卫病故，如今秀吉也过世了，葬礼上三成用了最大的努力去遏制自己的情绪，至始至终都没有落一滴泪，只是紧紧地攥着拳头，凸出的骨节都绷得发白。  
葬礼结束后，三成发起了高烧。左近一直在旁看守，却因倦意打了个盹，本来昏睡着的人就不见了。  
左近奔出房间，沿着二楼的走廊焦急地寻找，忽然往窗外看了一眼，底下的庭院里竟有一抹背影闯入了视野。外面的雨无休止地下着，景致透过雾气氤氲的玻璃，变成一幅浸湿了的水彩画，颜色化开了，晕染得朦胧不堪。  
他来不及多想，便冲下楼梯，抄起门口的伞跑进雨中。急急忙忙撑起伞时，三成早已淋得湿透，前发遮蔽了双眼，脸颊湿润得宛如恸哭过一般。  
“三成大人，快回去吧，您的病……”  
三成赤着脚，还穿着休寝时的便服，棉质衬衫吸收了过多的水分，像要和苍白的肌肤融为一体似的，紧紧吸附着身躯，令他看上去更为消瘦。面对左近担忧的劝诫，他只是微微抬起头，眼神晃动着，仿佛失去了焦点。  
“为什么……我还活着？”  
梦呓般地喃喃低语，三成的眼眶中溢出了混浊的液体。  
“半兵卫大人，和秀吉大人都已经……为什么……”  
泪腺好像已经干涸，无比炽烈的情感伴随着鲜红的血液缓缓淌落，融入衬衫上的雨水，白色布面瞬间绽开了小朵小朵赤色的花。  
“怎么会……糟了，得赶紧去叫医生！”  
左近见状惊惶不已，伸手去拉他，可三成的脚下像是生了根，伫立在原地纹丝不动。  
“没错，是我的愚昧……是我不察与轻信，才导致现在……”  
“不是的！这不是三成大人的错！”  
「只顾看着自己想看的东西，而忽略了危机的端倪。石田，今日丰臣的局面，皆因你的愚昧之过。」  
守灵那夜，广岛的毛利元就临走前，板着一张面具般生硬的脸，如此说道。  
——可恶，都这个节骨眼了，偏偏还有这些火上浇油的家伙！  
“是家康欺骗了您啊，什么伪善的绊，全都是谎言！”  
似乎是听到了那个人的名字，三成的身体猛地震了一下，语调也变得激怒起来。  
“家康……家康！背叛者！”  
抑制不住满腔的怜悯与愤慨，左近倾身抱住了他。臂弯感触到的，除了衣料湿冷的质感，还有底下那异常滚烫的体温，好像连自己都被灼得疼痛起来。  
“三成大人，我不会背叛您的，哪怕赌上这条命，我也要为您杀掉他！”  
“住口！杀掉家康的必须是我！”  
三成的身体止不住地颤抖，嘶哑的声音无比凄厉。为了阻止他的奋力挣扎，左近手中的伞掉落在地上，骤降的雨势打在两人身上，却浇不灭这汹涌的暗火。  
“只有我……才能……你……没有……许可……”  
终于，他的气息慢了下来，体力不支地瘫在左近身上，昏了过去。  
横抱起怀中的躯体，左近往建筑物快步走去。低头所见三成憔悴的容颜，触目惊心的血泪被雨冲淡了，眼圈下面淤积着灰青就愈发明显。即便这样，他还是觉得，这个男人是如此耀眼。  
濡湿的脆弱的皱纸，包裹着能燃尽一切的悲痛与憎恶，那是以包括生命的全部，所发出的暗之光华。  
虽然不想承认，但正如家康所说的——美丽而哀伤。  
“不会再让给你了。”  
低声对自己说着，左近咬了咬下唇。  
——我将毫无保留地奉献给这个人，追随他，保护他，成为他的犬牙。  
“这一局，绝对要赢。”

**10露出锁骨的领口**  
已经是深冬了，电车外面飞驰而过的景致充满了萧条的寒意。  
尽管车厢里有暖气供应，三成还是一丝不苟地扣着大衣的领子，只是把深紫色的羊毛围巾取了下来，专心地查看着手机上的工作日程。  
左近坐在旁边，原本像是闭目养神，但是十分钟后就变成了呼呼大睡，脑袋随着电车摇晃的节奏，顺其自然地斜下来，挨在了三成的右肩上。  
沉甸甸的重量压得肩膀不算舒服，三成却不太在意。毕竟加了一个通宵的班，这种时候疲惫困顿也是在所难免之事。他收起手机，打了个小小的哈欠，这说长不长，说短不短的车程，竟让自己也觉得有几分倦意了。  
就在这时，眼神无心一瞥，忽然发觉坐在对面角落的两个高中女生，正偷偷笑着往这边打量，掩嘴窃窃私语着什么。跟他的视线一交错，女孩子们立刻别开头，装作没事的样子自顾自聊开了。  
三成皱了皱眉，他从不认为自己有什么值得被围观的，不由转头瞧了眼依偎着他的左近。  
——啊，是这家伙吗？  
从这个角度看去，染成红褐两色的时髦发型盖住了左近闭合的双眼，睡颜的五官显得很柔和。完全无视了寒冷的气候，他大敞着连帽厚外套，里面只穿了单薄的长袖T恤，松松垮垮的领口蹭歪了，使得脖子连同一小截锁骨肆无忌惮地露了出来。  
不过，更引人注目的是那条缠在颈根上的装饰物。纤细的金色链子，串着小巧的圆形红水晶，柔软地贴合锁骨起伏的弧度，在干净的肌肤上绕行成圈。  
对于辨别珠宝的真伪和价值，三成一窍不通，但这不妨碍他的审美品味。  
——太招摇了！从头到脚都是，所以这才是被围观的主因吧。  
怀着说不清的愠怒，三成没好气拿手肘捅了捅浑然不觉的青年。  
“喂，快要到站了。”  
左近终于醒了，迷迷糊糊地坐正身子，一边揉着揉眼睛，一边“咦咦”的嘟囔着，转头往车窗外看去。  
“啊，下雪了。三成大人，快看快看……”  
“吵死了。”  
报站音适时地响起来，电车开始减速，三成貌似不耐烦地站起来，大步朝车门走去。左近回头见他离去，也跳起来，急匆匆地跟了上去。  
电车停稳的时候，三成还是有些在意，眼梢的余光再次瞥向角落，女生们不知何时又在嘻嘻笑着偷看他们。车门发出枯燥的机械声左右移开，三成忍不住狠狠瞪了眼左近，速度跨了出去。  
踏上站台，才发觉是雪已下得纷纷扬扬，无数碎白自暗沉的天空飘落，随着电车开动卷起的风，冰凉地扑了满身，转瞬便融化成细微的水渍。  
意识到没有带伞，三成的烦恼又多了一份，而左近刚才还因为莫名挨了瞪而一脸委屈，可现在好像什么都忘了，兴奋地仰着头，任由雪片落在他的脸上，脖子上，以及锁骨的凹窝里。消融的冰雪仿佛被身体吸收了，错觉皮肤都透着结霜似的白腻，衬得那些金色和红色，在这一片苍茫中，如火般生动鲜艳起来。  
——简直碍眼！  
三成忍无可忍，略显粗暴地抖开手中的围巾，把对方脖子以及周围的部分全都裹了起来。左近一时被堵得有点喘不过气，手忙脚乱地扯着结实的包围圈。  
“三成大人，我不冷啊，不用特地给我……”  
“啰嗦，给我好好围着！”  
厉声的命令果然让他乖乖闭了嘴。片刻，左近就不安分地摩挲着围巾蹭了几下，拿鼻子嗅了嗅，又闷闷地笑了。  
“不过，好暖和哦，都是三成大人的味道呢。”  
“胡扯什么。”  
白得过分的肤色终于从眼前消失，三成终于感到舒缓了些，转身向出口走去。左近紧跟着，拿围巾埋了半张脸，眉眼笑得弯弯的，像只过分亲昵的宠物犬。  
“呐，三成大人，吃点东西再回家吧？”  
“培根卷怎么样？”  
“拉面什么的也不错呢！”  
“啊还是吃那个……”  
“欸？三成大人，等、等等我啦……”

**11隔着衣物挺起的乳头**  
身在书房，三成却难得的无心处理政务。  
虽说从晚宴上脱身，但还是不免饮了几杯，他的酒性一向不好，此刻已是头昏脑涨，连烛台的光都觉得刺眼。扶着额头闭目养神，宴席上无聊的应酬画面又浮现出来，交错的杯盏，虚伪的言谈，喧闹的舞乐，还有作陪女子谄媚的笑脸。  
无一不令人厌烦。  
三成摇了摇头，正打算要去沐浴，忽然听到有脚步声沿着走廊而来，片刻后，就有模糊的人影跪在门外，轻声说道：“三成大人，我是左近。”  
“进来。”  
左近应声进屋，在案前坐下，表情露着几分忐忑，像是仔细想了想，这才开口道：“三成大人，我有话要说。”  
声音刺激着听觉，晕眩从耳朵深处滋生出来，伴随着迟钝的疼痛，席卷脑内。  
“那、那个……咦？”  
似乎是发觉了他的反常，到了嘴边的话也生生咽了下去，左近迅速靠上前来，伸手去摸他的额头。  
“是哪里不舒服吗，有没有发烧？”  
满心关切的臣下凑得近了，三成就闻到了和记忆中同样的味道，一把抓住左近伸过来的手，沉声质问道：“你去了哪里？”  
浑浊的刺鼻的酒的味道，芬芳的缠绵的脂粉香气。摇晃的视野中，左近从头到脚的红色装扮，仿佛幻化成了宴中娇艳的女子。  
“混账，又是花街吗！此等玩忽职守之罪，必须严……唔！”  
三成躁怒地拍案而起，却因醉意失去了平衡，脚像是踏在了云上，毫无气力地往前栽倒下去，连着手忙脚乱来扶他的左近一同滚到了地上。  
左近被他全部的体重压着，一时有点喘不过气，刚刚挣扎了下，就从三成的气息里闻到了醺醺然的酒味，立刻明白那并非什么病症之兆。  
——糟糕了呐，喝醉的三成大人，可比生病什么的更麻烦啊。  
“请、请听我解释啦！”  
勉力撑起上半身，三成扶着额摇了摇头，像在跟酒精抗衡似的，试图让自己清醒过来。  
“唔……我确实去了花街，不过，并没有做什么啦！而且，也因此发现了一些重要的事情……”  
恍惚对上了左近的视线，他的表情略显局促，似乎是烛光渲染之故，脸竟微微透出几分浅红。  
“三成大人，我喜欢你。”  
头更晕了，心脏的鼓动胀满胸腔，身处的世界已经变得不真实。  
这等低眉顺目的姿态，眼神中饱含着甜美情意，酒和胭脂的气味不断溢出来，芳馥浓郁地凝固成背德的爱语。简直就像那些烦扰不堪的——  
“女人。”  
短促的音节无意识地脱口而出，也不顾左近惊诧的疑问声，像要确认什么似的摸着他的五官，然后顺着下颚的线条，抚过凸起的喉结，直到平坦结实的胸膛。  
呼吸、体温、心跳，分不清到底是谁的，都是同样沉重，同样滚烫，同样悸动。  
没有穿着武装的胸甲，手掌轻易就感受到肌理的弹性，小小的乳尖被无意识地撩拨着，隔着布料硌到了掌心。三成觉得脱力，他缓缓俯下身，指腹压着一侧的乳首不经意地碾过去，就听到左近发出了微弱的哀鸣，然后抬起手环住了他的肩头。  
“喜欢……三成大人……喜欢你……”  
——左近并不是女人。  
即便是陷入胶着的思维，也很清楚这个简单的事实。  
英朗的脸庞，健实的体格，双手满是常年握刀磨出的厚茧，在战场上的凌厉风姿也鲜有人匹敌，无论怎么看，都是名飒爽的好男儿。  
但是，此刻在他身下柔声呢喃，散发着欲求色气的人，却是左近。  
……不，又不像左近。  
啊啊，无法思考了，果然都是酒的错。  
三成越靠越近，左近能感觉到他的气息呼在自己的脸颊上，间歇规律的炽热。汹涌的情绪令人忍不住颤抖，无法抑制的爱恋让灵魂都疼痛不已。  
想要拥抱他，想要被他拥抱，不在乎过去，不需要未来，只要这一刻能够和这个人相互交汇的话，无论做什么都可以。  
三成终于完全卧伏下来，埋首在他的颈窝里，久久沉默不语。  
“……三成大人？”  
环抱着那个人的背脊，忽然，听到了几声轻微的鼻鼾。左近愣了愣，不禁苦笑起来。  
——将我煽动至此，竟然就这样睡着了吗？  
“真过分呐。”  
苦恼而不甘地抱怨着，他小心翼翼地挪开了三成的压制，又悄悄躺回身侧，一边贴耳厮磨，一边把手伸进袴中，难耐地揉弄了起来。

**12脱衣服时掀起到一半 [年龄操作/续8]**  
三成吻上来的时候，左近有一瞬的惊呆，很快便随心所欲地回应起他来。被对方的吻技几乎是牵着鼻子走，三成不甘示弱地较起了真。狭窄的单人床使他们贴合无间，唇舌交缠肢体厮磨，自然就吻得擦枪走火。结束的时候，双方都感觉到了彼此身体的变化，左近笑着动了动，正顶在三成下面滚烫的部分。  
“怎么办，要帮你吗？用手或者嘴，我都很在行哦。”  
三成脸色僵了僵，想要爬起来，却冷不防被他搂住了肩，用力翻过身来。上下对换，以三成的能力并非挣脱不开，只是看到左近伏在他身上微微眯起眼睛的样子，心里就泛起一股奇妙的感觉，好像被小动物的爪子轻轻挠着，说不上痛，倒有些痒。  
“你或许是无所谓，不过我就困扰了呐。”  
左近故作烦恼，沉下身将自己和三成叠在一起，充满求欢意味地蹭着。  
“变成这样，你也有错哦，既然都是成年人，就好好给我负起责来啊。”  
即便气氛如此暧昧，三成还是不耐烦地皱起了眉。  
“你想怎样？”  
“反正都要解决，干脆跟我做到底吧？”  
全然不顾对方一脸匪夷所思的表情，左近继续自说自话。  
“呐，你喜欢攻方还是受方？我是两边都没关系的说……啊，你应该没有男性相手的经验吧？不过，跟女性有过也可以啦。”  
“……喂，等等。”  
三成打断了他的喋喋不休，异样焦躁的情绪蔓延开来，传递到左近那里时，却被完完全全的会错了意。  
“咦？难道，跟女性……也没有吗？呜哇~~~骗人的吧，传说中的童贞？！”  
“问题不在这里吧！”三成终于怒不可遏地推了他一把，“你是什么样的爱好我不管，但是我对男人没有兴趣，懂吗。”  
“欸~~~有什么关系啦，我可不比女人差哦。”  
“所以说啊……”  
“所以说啊，我可是在诱惑你耶，你也稍微识趣点吧？”  
左近难得的不快起来，被比自己年轻，且毫无经验的人玩弄于鼓掌之中的状况，还真是前所未有。  
“要是开始就不想做的话，为什么要来招惹我啊。”  
三成一时语塞，起初那个吻的契机是什么，他根本想不起来了。或许是一时冲动，等回过神来的时候，就已经把左近结结实实地压在了床上。  
沉默里的每分每秒变得像无止境那么长，左近有些泄气，正打算就此无疾而终，三成却突然开了口。  
“给我那个。”  
“哈？”  
“因为，你跟很多男人做过吧？”  
话里的意思，左近很快就明白了。确实，以金钱为目的的污秽交易已发生过无数次，如果当成盈利手段的话，跟多少人睡都不会有罪恶感。只是现在被三成面无表情地一语道破，哪怕是理所当然的事实，都让他感到强烈的不甘。  
“真过分呐，你这个人。”  
浅薄的自尊隐忍到心尖都在刺痛，左近脸上仍满不在乎地笑了出来。转身拉开床头的抽屉翻找，然后把薄薄的塑封小片扔给了三成。  
“用法总该知道吧？剩下的也没法指望你，就算我吃亏好了。”  
他一边说着，一边利索地脱掉裤子，好像是在澡堂准备泡汤那么习以为常。  
“仅此一次，免费优待哦。”  
三成一本正经地撕开安全套的包装，抬头看见左近正把涂满润滑剂的手指绕到身后去。充满情韵之事莫名变成了公式化的展开，除了些微的粘腻声响还昭示着几分原本的色欲。他若有所思地注视着对方的举动，抬了抬下巴示意道：“转过去。”  
坐在正面的左近愣了愣，投去疑惑的眼神，而得到的回答只有一句“我现在没办法直视你的脸”，就再无解释。尽管内心吐槽满到快要爆炸，但这个节骨眼上赌气般的不想放弃。左近嘟嘟囔囔地背过身，头一次发觉自己竟能这么没出息。  
省略了温存的前戏，直接调整好位置，分开双腿跪坐在三成胯间。手心里沉甸甸的热量让左近出了汗，他甚至不知道在紧张什么。以往的经验仿佛全都成了过眼云烟，乃至缓缓将那份坚硬纳入体内时，自己也成了新手似的，不禁屏住了呼吸。  
眼前的景象是三成生平初见，结合的过程简单直白，却还是令他咽喉发紧。虽然看不见左近的表情，却听到了他深呼吸的声音。比起未着寸缕的下半身，左近身上的T恤只脱了一半，高高地卷在胸口的位置，露出部分平坦的背脊。不知平时是否有刻意练习，他的身材健康匀称，腰部的曲线随着动作而勾勒出肌肉收张的形状，衬托得正在沉浮的臀瓣更加惹眼。  
左近主动摇晃起了身体，三成的分身不断被吞吐，挤出来的润滑剂变得粘稠泥泞，里面黏膜像是具有灼热的吸附力，摩擦着点燃了精神上的化学反应，亢奋的因子源源不断地沸腾起来。  
“啊……三成……嗯嗯……三成大人……”  
似乎是找到了让自己放松下来的角度，左近的动作加快了，喘息夹杂着柔软的声音一记记地敲在三成的理智上。曾经从大学回来，也遇到过几次这样的事，隔着房门听到这个男人无度的呻吟，仿佛为了刻意讨好对方似的，不断称之为“大人”。  
三成一直对如此的放浪形骸嗤之以鼻，直到此刻身在其中，尤其对方还是比他大了将近十岁的年长者，才真正体会到了某种君临般的快感。  
逐渐失控的节奏令人烦躁不安，意乱情迷的感觉陌生却又欲罢不能。  
三成欠起身，从后面环住了左近柔韧的腰。被臂膀碰触到的一刹那，左近整个人都打了个颤，后面猛地收缩起来。刺激来得猝不及防，三成发出了漫长的叹息，将他彻底搂住了，胸腔紧贴着后背，心跳都交叠在了一起。  
这样的姿势使两人连接得更紧密，深入得好像灵魂都要被刺穿。三成不轻不重地咬在他肩上，左近吃了痛，稍稍回过头来，眼角红晕流转，欲望饱和得仿佛要滴出来。  
“变大了呢……我里面……很舒服吗？”  
毫无廉耻的低语魅惑着听觉，三成觉得耳朵都发烫，不满地扼着下巴把他的脸扭过来。散落的刘海下面，左近的眼神有些迷离，舌尖轻佻地滑过齿间，就让三成再次冲动地吻住了他的唇。  
无论哪边，都是一败涂地。  
“戏弄我，很有趣吗？”  
“怎么会呢……”  
试图把自己推到更深的地方去，三成忿忿不平往前顶了顶，左近“唔唔”地闷哼着，转而就笑了起来。  
“我可是在疼爱你啊，三成‘大人’。”

**13伸懒腰时露出的侧腰线 [女体化]**  
“啊咧，三成大人还没起来吗？”  
我啃着烤面包，抬头再次确认墙上的挂钟。  
早上6：45，距离平时三成大人起床的时间已经过去了15分钟。三成大人的作息一向很规律，即便是周末休假，也鲜少有贪睡的现象。  
看着餐桌对面空空如也的座位，还有逐渐冷掉的培根煎蛋和热牛奶，我有些踌躇不安。旁边的刑部大人习惯于和式早餐，此时放下了筷子慢慢喝着味增汤。  
“不必担心，还不至于会迟到。”  
“欸~~~但是……”  
尽管她这样说了，我的心情却没有半分舒缓。或许是常年体弱的关系，刑部大人说话处事都透着一股和女高中生全然不符的古旧气息，时而也显得阴沉。老实说，我超不擅长应付她这种类型的人，好像总被玩弄于股掌之上似的，相对的话，还是三成大人……  
“我去看看，今天还要参加学校的文化祭演出吧？”  
啊，对了，冷了的早餐也要重新做才行。  
我站起身来，刚离开椅子，就听到熟悉的脚步声沿着楼梯拾阶而下。  
是三成大人！  
少女熟悉的身影出现在楼梯口，还没换下轻松熊花纹的棉质睡衣，未曾梳理的长发凌乱地搭在肩上，阳光从窗户透进来，映照着无瑕的侧脸，肌肤就如同发丝的色泽一样洁白纯净——  
天使！绝对是天使！  
我在内心里激动地尖叫，这简直是赐予我24小时生命能量的源泉！  
“早安，三成大人！”  
“唔？失眠了吗，三成？”  
“听着，刑部！我可是为了半兵卫大人的嘱托，连夜为文化祭做准备，绝不是因为紧张而睡不着，明白了吗！”  
这不是都说出来了嘛！  
我哭笑不得地暗暗吐槽。刑部大人也只是了然地微笑着回答“好知道了”。  
虽然气势不减平常，三成大人精神显然困顿了许多，不知是刚才的辩白消耗了体力，还是觉得觉得清晨的阳光太过耀眼，她忽然眨了眨眼，伴随着一个大大的哈欠，纤细的肢体伸展了开来。  
懒、懒腰！？第一次看到严谨端正的三成大人如此随性的模样，倒底还是花样年华的高中女生啊，可爱！可爱！可爱极了！  
重要的事一定得说三遍！  
啊咧，等等？  
随着高举的手臂，我的视线捕捉到了一小片肌体的线条，从吊起的衣角和裤腰的松紧带中间裸露出来，昙花一现般的隐秘断面……  
意识到的时候，我感到一阵目眩。  
呜哦~~~~~大事不好！感觉鼻血都要涌出来了。  
虽然非常感谢神明的福祉，但是我仍大叫着跳起来，扑过去把她的衣角用力往下扯。  
“三成大人！腰！腰露出来了啦！”  
“笨、笨蛋！你在干什么啊！左近近近近————”  
“痛痛痛~~~~~”  
头上被狠狠拍了一巴掌，顿时我往后退了几步，委屈地捂着脑门。不愧是女子剑道部的主力，手劲真是了得。  
“可、可是……被其他的男生看到了该怎么办啊！”  
“胡说八道！这里的男生不就只有你一个吗！”  
三成大人掩着衣角，怒气冲冲地大吼，脸都变得红彤彤的，真的好可爱哦。  
“啊啦，三成你是不是又长高了。”刑部大人突然心平气和地说道，“睡衣短了呢。”  
“这种事怎样都好啦，刑部！你也管管他啊！”  
“好，好。只是你再不去漱洗，真的会迟到哦。”  
“唔……啰嗦！”  
虽然口气还是很强硬，但三成大人立刻匆忙地向洗手间跑去。  
“喂，左近，茶。”  
“啊……是！”  
对着她的背影发呆的我这才回过神来，急急忙忙地跑去厨房泡茶。  
啊对了，多谢解围，刑部大人！(<ゝω·)~☆kira~  
对着我的笑容，刑部大人露出“这份人情我记住了”的眼神，我不由心虚地吐了吐舌头。  
不行不行，没时间多想了，还要重新给三成大人准备热腾腾的爱心早餐才行。  
虽说被她揍过的脑袋还是有点痛，不过看她这么元气的样子，我就感到无比开心。  
果然，我最喜欢三成大人了！  
好咧，岛左近，今天也要向着未完成的恋情，加油！

**14低腰裤和人鱼线**  
节奏感强烈的音乐暂停的期间，左近从DJ台上下来，穿过层层叠叠的人影，来到吧台边。相比舞池里凌乱破碎的光线，吧台已算得上明亮。有个男人沉默地坐在角落，纯黑色的T恤和休闲西装，在这种奇装异服的世界里普通得格格不入。  
左近靠着柜台，拿过男人手边纹丝未动的威士忌。对方也没有任何反应，就由自己的酒被他一饮而尽，然后把只剩冰块的玻璃杯推了回来。  
嘈杂中似乎有人呼唤了一声，左近欢快地回应着，又向台上跑去。令空气都震颤的重音乐再度响起来，三成抬头看了看灯光缭乱的舞台，隐蔽地从空酒杯下面抽出一小张便条，匆匆扫视过上面的内容，他站起身来，沿着舞池边缘走了出去。  
结束这一曲，左近和人做了交接，特意看了眼吧台，便心领神会地拐进了入口附近的通道门。走道通向的是公用厕所，隔音墙阻挡了店堂内永夜般的喧嚣浮华，单调的冷光线让这个充满清洁剂气味的空间变成了无机的白昼。  
「男厕，最后的左隔间。」  
递出去的纸条上如此写着。  
左近直走到底，确认四下无人，只有靠左边最里面的隔间门反锁着，便弯起食指轻叩了叩。  
“三成大人。”  
门即刻开了条缝，左近钻了进去。三成果然靠夹角里侧站着，见他进来，随手把抽着的烟扔进了坐便器。  
“为什么是这种地方。”  
刻意压低的话音夹杂在冲水声中，听起来有些模糊。  
左近重新落了锁，笑道：“因为外面耳目太多嘛，这里也没有监控。”  
“东西呢？”  
闻言，左近从花里胡哨的外套内掏出一小枚贴身收藏的信封。三成接过来，检查了里面的东西，仔细收好之后，匆忙就要离开。  
伸向门锁的手被拦了下来，对方故意堵住了去路。  
“这可是我好不容易才弄到的情报耶，是不是该给点奖励呢，三成大人？”  
“要多少？”  
三成皱了皱眉，似乎有些不耐烦。左近愣了一秒，理解了话里的意思，立刻小声抱怨起来。  
“不是说钱啦。”  
狭窄的空间容纳着两个男人，本就拥挤不堪，所以三成完全没有退路，任由他慢慢凑上来，近到能看清那密长的睫毛，以及眼瞳中自己的倒影。  
“我想要的是……”  
话没说完，突然被抓住肩猛地一推，左近撞到背后的墙，疼得龇了龇牙。  
“记住你的身份！”三成的声调拔高了几分，随即又意识到处境似的沉默下来。  
——身份吗？  
一年半前，他还是追随在石田三成警部补身边的搭档，直到为了扳倒这个暴力组织，他奉命潜入其中成为内应，原本的档案信息被完全抹去，改头换面成为了另外一个人。  
——我是警视厅的「岛左近」，也是刑满出狱的「岛清兴」。  
“说起来，那边的家伙们，最近都开始叫我头目的‘凶犬’，话虽如此，我真正的主人，却只有你而已。”  
只有自己知道，长久以来抱持着的，不仅仅是憧憬和仰慕。面对着高高在上的身影，怯弱的爱恋在时间里发酵，变成了近乎嫉妒的独占欲。每天每天，都故作乐天的姿态，竭尽全力地压抑着临界点。  
“正义也好命令也好，那种东西根本都无所谓。我是为了你才来到这里。”  
舍弃了光鲜的身份，倒有种脱出牢笼的轻松感。左近甚至更喜欢现在的生活，但与之相对的，是内心再也无法束缚的情感，疯狂扭曲地滋生溢出。  
——那个「岛左近」做不到的事，如果是「岛清兴」的话……  
“所以我什么都会为你做的，三成大人，我一直……唔！”  
耳语般的告白只进行了一半，突然就被三成用力捂住了嘴，随即就听到年轻男人们的声音一路走了进来。似乎是有人喝多了，胡言乱语的嬉闹声、醉呕声，小便冲水乱七八糟的声响混杂在一起，而角落隔间内的气氛，渐渐沉寂到僵硬。  
左近其实并不紧张，对上如临大敌的三成，就发觉对方虽然紧紧盯着他，注意力却全在聆听外头的动静。这种似是而非的忽视令左近幼稚地不满起来，三成的手还压在他嘴上，大概是为了保持呼吸通畅，力道上稍稍留了几分余裕。  
——这个人总是这样，在不合时宜的时候产生无意识的温柔。  
如此无奈地想着，左近微微伸出舌尖，触及到的皮肤渗着汗，尝到了一丝温热的的咸涩。  
掌心突然有些痒，当意识到那种滑腻潮湿的触感是什么时，三成触电般地松开了手，左近便放肆地勾住他的脖子，吻了上来。  
外面喧嚷的人声还没有散去，三成不敢妄动，被迫接纳了对方的趁势而为。情绪逐渐陷入焦躁，不仅是那些碍事的闲杂人等，还有这突如其来的恶作剧，更麻烦的是，他开始无法集中精神。  
饱满的嘴唇像是引诱又像是挑衅般的，贴着他的嘴角摩挲，明明做了出格的举动，偏带着几分小心翼翼。三成快要没有耐心，无论是莫名其妙的胡闹，或是不干不脆的亲昵，都半吊子得让人动怒。  
左近心跳得很快，冲动过后紧张感姗姗来迟，耳畔全是门外的吵嚷，眼前的三成却无动于衷。他突然不知道该怎么收场，连手心都渗了汗。在这进退两难的时候，外头不知情的人们终于开始离开，听着那些七嘴八舌的声音渐行渐远，左近暗自松了口气，还来不及多想，就被人抓住头发，将脑袋狠狠往后拽去。  
发根被扯得生疼，左近本能地想叫，三成反扑上来堵住了他的嘴，舌尖蛮横地蹿入，牙齿互相磕碰发出细微的脆响。因为坐便器的存在，两人不得不压进角落紧贴在一起，狭小空间内的氧气仿佛已不够呼吸。曾经梦中存在过的情节竟会发生在厕所的一角，这称之为“接吻”的行为也毫无缠绵可言，单纯只是发泄般的掠夺和撕咬，残留的烟草和威士忌味道混合在彼此的唾液里，简直差劲之极。  
但即便如此，还是令他抑制不住地眷恋起来。  
不到一分钟的时间，错觉像一小时那么长，三成放开他的时候，左近有点腿软，先前的气概早就消耗殆尽，见到变成了被对方半搂着的姿势，顿时有些手足无措。  
“这就是你要的奖励，嗯？”  
三成俯在他耳边说话，嗓音又轻又冷。摧毁了那种得意忘形的嬉笑，他终于稍感满足，沿着腰侧缓缓抚摸。左近的穿着时髦而放浪，打底短款的T恤，裤腰低得过分，三成感受着躯体的温度，紧实的腹肌条路分明，人鱼线倾斜延伸直至盆骨上方的位置，他的手掌停留了下来。  
新结的弹疤凹凸不平，那是为了取得打入内部的信任，在某次行动中，他替组织头目挡下了三成的子弹所致。虽然事先有所安排，也完美地避开了要害，但左近倒下去的时候，三成第一次发觉自己握枪的手指有了细小的颤抖。  
“只是这样，就满足了吗？”  
三成的语调听不出情绪，相反左近已经无法思考。开始确实是他惹是生非，可现在这状况是怎么也没料到的。光是被那个向来严肃的人这样触摸着，自己的脑袋就快要烧起来了，还未舍弃的羞耻心正在发出警报。  
——总不能在这种地方……  
“不是……”  
脱口而出的话却挣断了理智的规束。  
“还不够，三成大人……”  
将身体靠上去的同时，对方也回以用力的拥抱。  
“那就活着回来。”  
熟悉的命令式口吻，瞬间结束了所有关于之后的旖旎幻想。头脑忽然冷静下来，左近一动不动地任由他抱着。在勾起欲念之后，居然还能不解风情到这个地步，啊啊，简直残酷得让人无法忍受。  
“活着回来，我就满足你。”  
可是，又喜欢得让人想要哭泣。  
“左近，不要死。”  
吸了吸鼻子，左近最终闭上眼睛，认命般地笑了起来。  
“要说话算话哦，三成大人。”


	4. 精神污染三十题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *多角色，多cp  
*现paro / 残损、腐烂、死及其他不适描写 / R18 / R18G  
*未完成，仅收录6题

**1药物依赖 [关原]**  
忙完手头的事务，三成忽然想起，家康最近怎样了？  
原以为那家伙早就死在了大和组手上，没想到竟在人去楼空的松永宅邸里发现了他。只是再度相见的时候，令三成惊愕的不仅是家康还活着的事实，还有那完全变了个人似的面貌。  
曾经健硕的体格瘦成了一把枯骨，连毛发也变得稀疏。家康的脸色苍白如纸，眼睛深陷下去，瞳孔里灿烂的金色氤氲成了一潭死水。被囚禁在地下室的他好像看不清东西了，反应异常迟钝，被纷乱的人声和脚步声惊得不知所措，愣愣地茫然四顾。  
「或许他知道关于松永下落的线索。」  
以这样的理由，家康被送进了医院，诊断的结论是除了肉体和精神上的折磨，他还被迫染上了严重的毒瘾。松永给他注射的量并不多，但属于纯度很高的新品，作用效果也比普通的药剂更强烈。  
为了让他恢复意识，三成把他转入了特殊疗养院。接受治疗之后，家康产生了必然的戒断反应。三成亲眼看见他发作起来，发出哭泣般呜呜的呻吟，疯狂地用头撞击着地面。像是痒得无法忍耐，他用双手狠狠抓烂了身上的皮肤，却感觉不到痛楚。最后浑身是血地被医护人员制服，强行压在床上扣上了拘束用具。  
所见的一切都令三成感到震惊，他从未想过那个意气风发到可憎的男人，会沦落到如此卑贱的地步。在家康撕心裂肺的吼叫中，他莫名地愤怒起来，捏成了拳头的指节咯咯作响。  
从那之后已经过了半年，他再没有去见过家康。  
再度来到疗养院，从医生那里得知，家康意识和视觉还没有完全恢复，其他情况已经稳定多了。  
午后的阳光着照进玻璃窗，将病房的白色渲染得更加单调，家康正侧身睡着。大约半小时前，他短暂地发作了一次。三成悄无声息地走进去，坐在床边观察着他。  
经过这段时间的调养，比起上次见到时，家康长了些肉，印象中死灰一样的脸也有了生气。大概是用了药，他睡得很熟，没有盖被子，病员服蹭得翻了起来，露出了小臂和一截腰身。皮肤上深深浅浅地凹凸不平，有些旧伤留了疤，而新伤还结着斑驳的痂。手腕上那特殊的环形伤痕是被金属镣铐磨出来的，仿佛正昭示着他曾遭遇过的侵犯与暴行。  
三成忽然发现，明明做梦都想千刀万剐的仇敌就在眼前，而他竟失去了对这个男人的复仇心。  
——杀死一个如同蝼蚁般脆弱的德川家康，毫无意义。  
“三成……”  
突如其来低语打断了思考，三成直觉家康醒了，甚至有一瞬间的失措，很快就发现那不过是一句无意识的梦呓。他稍稍弯腰凑过去，试探般地触摸家康的脸颊。微凉的指尖触及炽热的体温，家康动了动，不自觉地迎合着将脸贴向掌心。  
“三成……”  
他继续含含糊糊地呢喃着，睡脸透着几分天然，仿佛回到了三成刚认识他时，那个阳光一样单纯的少年。  
——他梦见了什么呢？  
三成沉默地想着，没有把手抽回来。沉眠的家康就像只小动物似的，似有若无地摩挲着他的掌心。不一会儿，胯间的东西就把病员服的裤子顶得鼓鼓的，一片濡湿的污迹，就这么全然没有征兆地晕了开来。

**4肢体伤残 [濑户内]**  
元亲被幽禁在城池的深处，动弹不得。他伤势严重，身体愈合的疼痛令人无法入睡。于先前的激战中败北，倾尽财力打造的海上要塞被损毁，几乎所有人都以为他死在了那场爆炸中，但他却活了下来，只是四肢不同程度地碎裂成了残渣，仅留下一副孤零零的躯干。  
臂膀和膝盖的断面被严严实实地包裹着，原本肢体所徒留的空虚让元亲不时感到陌生，从今以后别说战斗，甚至连简单的行动都变成了奢侈的事情，光想到这一点，就无法抑制地惶恐起来。  
把他从战场上救回来的人正坐在旁边，阴郁的眉眼静静地看着他，像一尊毫无情感的精巧雕像，连身上的绿衣都仿佛散发着冰霜般的压迫感。  
“四国降伏，无用的弃子已全部肃清。你所有的一切，都是我的东西了。”  
敌将用平淡的语调宣布着终结的讯息。元亲很清楚对方那些不择手段的做法，艰难地转过头，仿佛要用凌厉的眼神刺穿那个人。  
“毛利！你这卑鄙的混蛋！”  
面对他瞪红了的独眼，胜利者冻结似的表情终于泛开一丝残酷的冷笑。  
“呵，怨愤吗？不甘吗？可是现在的你，又能做什么呢？”  
对方针尖般的视线从他残破不堪的身体上缓缓巡视而过。  
“可怜的芋虫。”  
每一个字都戳准了最凄惨的现状，元亲本能地想反抗，却悲哀地意识到自己只能同丑陋的肉团一样挣扎蠕动。伤口的痛楚在巨大的屈辱面前变得微不足道，他狠狠咬着牙，犬齿磨出尖锐的声响，恨不得把那张近在咫尺的傲慢嘴脸撕成碎片。  
“我不会放过你！只要我活着，就绝对不会放过你！”  
“是么，那便好好活着吧，因为我啊……”  
那人嘴角的弧度慢慢翘上去，清秀的容貌笑起来十分好看。  
“最喜欢你这种无比憎恨我，却又杀不掉我的样子了。”  
笑容里露骨的恶意变成了腐蚀人心的毒，听得元亲喉头发紧，一阵莫名的寒意在皮肤上蔓延。  
“简直……喜欢的不得了。”

**5语言暴力 [左近]**  
左近被压在狭窄的沙发上，完全敞开了身体，男人粗暴地操弄着他，每一下都顶在令人战栗的深处。  
“荡妇，就这么喜欢被男人上吗？”  
在这样的氛围里，污言秽语仿佛变成了情欲的助催剂，连皮肤都亢奋得透出了浅红，左近嗯嗯的呻吟着，听起来好像是在回应对方下流的提问。  
由于几分钟前又射了一次，他的小腹上沾满了自己的体液。男人伸手沾起一些，刚送到他唇边，柔软的舌头就恬不知耻地缠上来，贪婪地吮吸着指尖的味道。  
“真淫乱啊，石田没有好好满足你吗？”  
“唔……说什么呢。”  
指缝都被好好舔过了，像是品尝蜜糖似得恋恋不舍。左近急促地喘息着，双唇泛着湿润的光泽，挑染成茶色的刘海盖下来，微微遮住双眼，反倒显得那张脸上的表情更诱人了。  
“三成大人……哈啊……是不可能抱我的……”  
“也对。”男人嘲讽地轻笑着，把手抽回来，“那位自命清高的大少爷，怎么会看得上你这种肮脏的东西。”  
“无所谓啦……唔……反正，我已经决定要跟随他了……”  
配合着男人激烈的动作扭动腰肢，渴求着产生更强烈的快感，在某些方面，岛左近是个不折不扣的享乐主义者。  
“在我看来，你这样的人……还不及他的万分之一……啊啊疼……”  
男人抓着他大腿的手掌突然加重了力道，指头深深地掐进了肌肉里，同时灼热的肉刃苛责般地蹂躏着内壁，交合的水声和躯体的碰撞声越发粘腻地混杂在一起。  
“得意什么！你不过是条下贱的野狗。”  
他凶狠地咒骂，很快就震颤着达到了高潮。左近发出了满足的长叹，敏感的甬道收缩起来，饥渴地挽留着喷涌进来的新鲜精液。  
“别忘了，当初是谁把你从街头捡回来，你才能有今天。”  
拍了拍他的脸颊，男人轻蔑地笑着，站起身来。  
“以为轻轻松松说声再见，我就会放过你吗？别做梦了！”  
“欸~~~~”  
左近还慵懒地躺在沙发上，闻言皱起眉头，露出了苦恼的表情。  
“真是没办法呐。”  
男人弯腰套上裤子，只是侧转身体的一瞬间，突然有种尖锐冰冷的痛觉从背后扎进胸膛里，停顿了一秒，便抽了出去。他反射性地回头看去，衣不蔽体的左近正站在后面，手中晃着一把小巧锋利的匕首，刀上鲜红的血迹格外刺眼。顺着他惊恐的视线，左近看了看染血的凶器，眼神还带着几分余韵未消，显得分外冶艳。  
“这个吗？刚才做前戏的时候，我顺手藏在沙发下面的啦，还想着要是来一发能顺利散伙的话，就用不上了呢。”  
相反于他的一派无辜，男人又惊又怒，抱着反击的姿态朝他扑去，却因为致命的伤势而直接倒在了地上，气息紊乱。  
“本来看在以往的交情上，我也不想这么做，但是你一定要阻碍我的话，那就只好对不起咯。”  
“……真是……低估了石田……”  
温热的血液从背后不断流出来，生命的体力迅速流失，男人自嘲着，费力地抬起头。涣散的视野中，看到的是赤裸的白皙双脚，还有顺着小腿细细淌下来的淫靡浊液。真是死也想不到，刺杀他的这个人，几分钟前竟还在跟他肆意交欢。  
“你……”  
临终之刻，男人终究什么都来不及说，死不瞑目地断了气——匕首从肋骨的间隙分毫无差地穿透了他的心脏，作为一个杀手来说，左近无疑非常优秀。  
“你说的没错，我就是条下贱的野狗。”  
踢了一脚开始变冷的尸体，左近慢条斯理地收拾整装。  
“除了发情和杀人，什么都不会。”  
——即便如此，只要能留在他身边，为了那位大人，我什么都愿意做。  
只有自己清楚，沉静下来的表象里面，掩饰着的是什么样扭曲的执念。或许迟早有一天，他会因此而失控疯狂。  
——因为那是我全部的憧憬。  
——是我卑微的，倾尽一生的，最后的爱情。

**10若我英年早逝 [佐和山]**  
三成睁开眼，窗外的月亮早已不知斜落在何处，只余深夜时分的黑暗，渗着寒意从四处包裹上来。  
“您醒了吗，三成大人。”  
守在身边的除了如豆的昏昧烛火，还有红发青年温柔的笑脸。  
“离天亮还有一段时间，请多睡会儿吧。”  
三成从被褥上坐起来，转头看着他，沉默了片刻。  
“你听过牡丹灯笼的故事吗，左近。”  
似乎没料到这样的提问，左近愣了愣，异常认真地摸着下巴思考。  
“啊，我记起来了，是那个有名的怪谈吧！”  
得出结论之后，他并没有茅塞顿开的样子，反而露出了紧张的神情，连连摆着手。  
“那个，超可怕的！以前刑部大人讲的时候，还骗我说是凄美的爱情故事，真是太过分了！”  
“亡者因为执念不断徘徊在人世，一遍又一遍地回到生者身边，直到将生者一起带入地狱。”三成冷哼一声，“事到如今，你还会怕这种莫须有的荒诞故事吗？”  
“呜哇~~~三成大人，晚上不要聊这种话题啦，怪谈什么的，饶了我吧！”  
左近眉头打结捂住了耳朵，发出颤抖的声音。三成依然板着脸，冷冷地看着他故作夸张的搞笑样子。  
“不要再来了，左近。”  
“哈？您在说什么啊，我身为丰臣左腕的近侍，理所当然要待在您身边啊！”  
“还不明白吗，这里不是你该来的地方。”  
三成忽然严厉呵斥，左近像是吓了一跳，鲜活的表情瞬间变得黯淡。然后，他慢慢垂下头，声音也一并低沉了下去。  
“……我知道了，果然，三成大人不需要我了呢。”  
“不是那样的。”  
闻言，三成无表情的脸上，终于出现了一丝寡淡的落寞。  
“如果可以的话，我希望没有任何人离开——秀吉大人、半兵卫大人、刑部……还有你。”  
战事结束，西军胜利，为了守护丰臣的天下，自己几乎失去了所有重要的东西。尽管如此，三成从来都没有后悔过。  
视线微微下移，借着烛光依稀可见左近的胸腹上布满刀痕，每一道都像要劈开身体似的深深切进去。那里的衣物早已残破不堪，被干涸的血液染得一片深黑。  
是的，这个人已经死了。三成再清楚不过。  
“为何还要回来，左近。是因为怨恨，想要带我走吗？”  
当初听闻秀吉的死讯，三成一度陷入疯狂，将赶来阻止的左近乱刀斩杀。当意识被鲜血的温度惊醒，呈现在眼前的是青年支离破碎的死体，他才猛然觉悟到，一切都已无法挽回了。  
“怎么会呢，我啊，最喜欢三成大人了。”  
左近忽然抬起头来，微微笑着，明明近在咫尺，可三成怎么也看不清他的容颜。不仅如此，他的身影也正逐渐变得模糊。  
“听到您说不希望我离开，真的好高兴呢。”  
青年俯身靠了过来，简单的行动牵扯到了污秽的伤口，里面破碎的内脏散发出令人作呕的腐臭。他向前伸出手，指尖已化作森森的白骨，还挂着些未脱落的皮肉。三成一动不动地坐着，任由他抚过自己的脸颊，留下一抹粘腻腥膻的冰冷。  
“啊啊，我也是……无法离开您啊……”  
东方终于泛出一丝破晓前的光亮，这不愿安息的阴魂慢慢褪去了影踪。他的笑声仿佛还盘旋在三成耳边，近乎深情地呢喃着：  
“明天，我还会再来的哟。”

**13枷锁 [官兵卫]**  
黑田官兵卫曾经觉得，自己的人生能惨淡到如此地步，倒还不如死了轻松。  
随后他看了看束缚双手的枷锁和巨大的链球，心想这到底是为什么啊！  
竟然连想死也做不到。

**26毒 [濑户内]**  
和室的障子门敞开着，空气微凉，外头是初春的景致，新叶鲜花，相应成趣。  
会长倚在室内，身上青色的和服极应春景。我靠过去，将羽织盖在他的肩头。而他只是静默地望着外面，手搁在案上，指间的烟无声燃着，散出一缕轻袅。  
我随侍在他身边已经很久了，从如今积满岁月沧桑的脸庞上，还依稀能看到当年风华正茂时的清俊面影。经历风云厉变，带领日轮会成为西日本第一的极道组织后，已经过去了数十年，即便是将位置让给了毛利一族的年轻后辈，而最终的实权，还依然掌控在这位隐居幕后的瘦小老人手中。  
“元就大人，为了病情着想，您也该戒烟了。”  
会长的背微微伛偻着，手指轻颤，圆柱形的灰断了一截，落在水晶烟缸中，不成形状。他对我的话充耳不闻，含着烟吸了一口，灰白色的薄雾从唇间呼出来，空气里弥漫开一种干燥而刺激的气味。  
尽管已入迟暮之年，可我还是觉得，他抽烟的姿态和年轻时一样，很好看。  
“知道吗，吉川。一支烟里面的尼古丁，就可以毒死一只小白鼠。明明知道有毒，人们还是会乐此不疲地对这种东西上瘾，慢性自杀……竟是这么愉快的事情吗？”  
他低声说着，忽然短促地咳嗽起来。  
会长以前对烟酒皆是嗤之以鼻，到现在他依然厌恶酒精，却不再排斥烟草。好在他的烟瘾不重，虽然时常点烟，但抽的分量并不多。更多时候，他只是将烟衔于指间，任由它泯灭成灰，好像仅仅为了让自己染上一丝苦涩气味似的。  
“人啊，就是这么愚蠢又贪婪的生物。”  
会长透过烟雾注视着远方，仿佛在自嘲，又仿佛在说给什么人听。  
“但是，以您的毅力什么都可以做到，不是吗？如果是元就大人的话，戒烟等事，不在话下吧。”  
“吉川。”  
会长将手肘撑在案上，托着下巴侧过头。他的眼神从我脸上滑过去，一如既往地冰冷尖锐，令人不寒而栗。  
“你管的太多了。”  
“万分抱歉，请恕我失言。”  
我恭敬地垂下头，叩在一边，不经意间撇见他手边的半包烟。  
不是什么名贵的品牌，而会长一直以来，只抽那种烟。  
他吸烟的习惯，是从什么时候开始的呢？  
对了，是有关当年那场濑户内势力的激斗，会长亲手杀死了四国组的首领，日轮会最强大的宿敌彻底灭亡。随后在平定其残党的猛烈反扑时，他受到重创，整整昏迷了三日才苏醒过来。  
在出院后的某天深夜，我偶然发现书房的门虚掩着。从门缝外窥探进去，只见年轻的会长坐在宽大的高背椅上，手中握着半包烟——那是以前还跟四国组有交往之时，某个男人所遗留在这里的东西。  
那时的角度，我只能看到他的侧影，随后便听见打火机清脆的声响，和白皙手指一样纤长的白色纸卷静静燃起了一缕轻烟。会长静默地坐了很久，直到半支烟都烧成了灰，扑簌落在深红色的地毯上，才慢慢地抬起了手。  
他浅浅地吸了一口，烟草侵入气管和肺腑，引起了剧烈的咳嗽和窒息般的急喘，难受得连身体都蜷缩了起来，我正犹豫着要不要进去，却听到了咳嗽之中，居然传来了低哑的笑声。  
他断断续续地，笑了很久，明明是用来表达愉悦的声音，听起来竟比哭更悲伤。  
从此，会长再也离不开香烟。或许是我的错觉，但我想令他上瘾的，并不只是尼古丁。  
曾经，我见过掌控四国组的那个男人很多次。当他从我面前走过时，身上总是携带这样的烟草气味。后来，那个男人消失了，我却依然能闻到同样的味道，因为它长年累月地，缭绕在了会长的身上。  
会长继续眺望着春景，对我摆了摆手。遵从他的示意，我悄悄从屋里退了出去，可嗅觉中残留的混浊空气，却久久不能消散殆尽。  
或许，那才是戒不掉也解不了的，不可言说之毒。


End file.
